Frozen Love
by Number I of the Tri-blade
Summary: Countless youma have failed to defeat the Sailor Scouts. Now Queen Beryl has sent her top assassin with a sinister plan to put an end to the Scouts once and for all, beginning with Mercury. At the same time, a mysterious boy has moved in next door to Ami. What is Ami's connection to this newcomer? Ami/Ryo Urawa/OC love triangle later on. -Complete-
1. Falling Snow

In Queen Beryl's court of the dark kingdom, all of her servants cowered in fear as the normally cool and collected ruler slammed her long nailed hands down on her throne with rage. "Why? Why are all of my servants completely incompetent?! Time and time again you have fought against the Sailor Senshi and it has been failure after failure after failure. Her eyes glared at her remaining commander Kunzite, and after the numerous excuses she waved him off to the side. The only reason she hadn't killed him was that he was the last of her four commanders. Her eyes then looked over all of the Youma that had assembled before her. "Why is it that none of you can kill those damned schoolgirls?" Lighting began to strike overhead and it seemed as if some of the queen's servants were about to be destroyed.

"One moment my queen!" called out a voice from the back which made the queen look up and the lightning halt. The crowd of youmas all looked to the sound of the voice and then backed away when they noticed the figure, making space as it walked forward. It was a figure cloaked and hooded in all black, shadows covering the face. The ground turned to ice wherever he stepped. The other youmas whispered to one another, referring to this being as an assassin.

"Ah, I see you have returned from your assignment, my servant." Queen Beryl said, her tone coming down to normal. The servant that stood before her was one of her very favorites. He was cold, cunning, and efficient, one of the dark kingdom's top assassins. He had been sent to destroy rogue youmas who had strayed from their orders. "Tell me, do you have something to say on Kunzite's behalf?" She asked.

The cloaked figure bowed before his ruler until she motioned for him to stand back at attention. "On the contrary my queen, I believe that Kunzite is a failure, and utterly incapable of destroying the Sailor Senshi as he has shown time and again." The cloaked assassin's words were cold and showed a lack of any sort of emotion.

The white haired commander clenched his fist and started move towards the cloaked assassin, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the queen hold up her hand in response. Kunzite glared at the cloaked assassin whose only noticeable response were a pair of light blue glows coming from his eyes underneath the hood. "Harsh words, but true none the less, so go on." Queen Beryl said.

"They say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. The Sailor Scouts are our greatest enemy, and therefore sending mere youmas after them time and again is useless. Send me after them instead my queen. Unlike the rest of your commanders, I will deal with them personally. These girls have proven themselves to be a formidable adversary, they deserve special attention. Send me and there will be no distraction on my behalf to gather energy from the humans. Kunzite can continue on as he does and take the silver crystal once I am finished." The cloaked figure explained.

"You seem confident, my assassin. Do you have a plan?" The queen asked.

A low laugh came from the hooded figure and nodded in response, he then went on to explain his plan.

About an hour later on Earth, a young girl with short blue hair was walking home from her cram school. Her name was Ami Mizuno, but secretly she was Sailor Mercury. Ami exhaled a little seeing her breath in front of her. It was a cool winter night and snow was falling from the sky, blanketing the ground and everything else in white. Ami could feel a chill running through her, so she rubbed hands up and down her arms slowly to warm her up as she walked down the sidewalk of her neighborhood. She couldn't wait to get inside and take a nice hot bath. Ami looked up to see her home coming closer and closer and smiled to herself. Ami passed the empty house that was next to hers and noticed that the for sale sign had now been taken down. It looked like someone had finally moved in; the house had been unoccupied for quite a while. Although Ami found it strange that there was no moving truck outside, nor was there any lights on in the windows. Perhaps the new family hadn't moved in yet.

Within the dark unlit house, a young man laid out on his back on the floor of one of the bedrooms unconscious. His body began to stir and his eyes winced as he let out a low drawn out moan, his eyes slowly opening and looking around. "Where….am I? And why does my head hurt?" He said out loud in a soft low voice; he sat up and placed his hand on his forehead where he felt a light throbbing. He looked around to see he was in a bedroom, but was it his bedroom? He had no way of telling. His eyes widened when he realized something, namely that he didn't remember…..anything. Not his name, his age, address, nothing. Perhaps this was his room and he had slipped on smooth floor and hit his head or something. There was a name for it, amnesia. Yeah, that was probably it.

The boy slowly stood to his feet and looked himself up and down, he was only dressed in a pair of black pants and a leather belt, no shirt. It was cold, he needed clothes. He then looked over his shoulder and noticed it was snowing outside. Snow, why did it sound so important to him. 'Snow…..Yu….ki? Yuki? Yuki….is that my name?' he thought to himself silently. "Hello?" He called out, wondering if anyone else was in the house, someone to help him or that knew him perhaps. But there was no answer. He called out again then walked to over to the door and turned on the bedroom light before he walked out and explored the house. There were no lights on and it seemed completely empty. There was furniture and a few various photographs hanging on the walls or in frames on tables, none of which showed him. He walked in to the living room and noticed on with two adults in it. Were they his parents? He let out a low sigh and placed the picture back on the table. "This is not good." He said to himself.

Yuki then walked in to the bathroom and ran some warm water in the sink then splashed it on his face. He then looked up at himself in the mirror. He didn't even remember his own face. "So that's me huh?" He said to himself and inspected his facial features. He had a soft, gentle face with a pair of big deep blue eyes. He had medium length cloudy blue hair that covered the top of his ears a little. He shrugged to himself and said, "Eh, not bad I guess." Yuki walked back up the stairs to what he could only guess was his bedroom and opened up the closet to find a shirt. He pulled out a collared white shirt with buttons going up the front. He buttoned up the shirt then looked at the other clothes in the closet. He was curious of what kind of clothes he liked.

Ami sighed in contentment as she leaned back against the back of the bathtub and leaned her head back in a relaxing manner. She relaxed all her muscles and let the hot water loosen up her tense body. Ami had been juggling her studies and being a Sailor Scout for a while now. Sometimes she wished she could be as carefree as Usagi-chan, well maybe not quite as carefree. A few minutes later Ami climbed out of the bath and dried off with a warm white towel then wrapped it around her, covering her perky breasts and down to her thighs. Both of her parents were away on business so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her; unfortunately Ami had forgotten that her bedroom window faced towards the now occupied next house. Ami walked in to her bedroom to change in to a pair of panties and her pajamas. She had some homework and studying to do and would then turn in for the night. Perhaps she would warm up some hot chocolate for while she studied; it was definitely the right weather for it, just a quiet snowy night.

Inside the other house, Yuki had looked through his closet to find a black schoolboy's uniform along with a backpack and some school supplies. Inside the backpack, Yuki had found a new student enrolment form for a local junior high school already filled out. It turned out that his name was Yuki and things were starting to become clearer to him. Obviously, he was new to the area and he was a school student. He supposed that was simple enough. He still had no idea where his supposed parents were but that didn't seem to bother him for some reason.

Yuki was knocked out of his thoughts by a light in his peripheral vision. He looked out the window and noticed that one of the lights in the next house had come on. By the look of the furniture and decoration of the room, it seemed to be a girl's bedroom. Yuki didn't think anything of it until he saw a beautiful girl with short blue hair wearing nothing but a small white towel. Yuki's began to blush a deep red color and quickly moved to the side and out of the view of the window, hoping that she hadn't seen her and thought he was peeping. Not knowing who he was and where was already bad enough, having some girl call the cops on top of all that would just be horrible.

Yuki leaned against the wall next to the window and wondered to himself why his heart was racing in his chest. What was the deal? Did he know that girl? Did he have a crush on her or something? He really wished he could remember. He was also very tempted to look again, unfortunately that temptation ended up winning out. He peeked out the window again at the beautiful girl who had yet to notice him, which he was thankful for. She was pulling out clothes from a nearby dresser. Yuki felt his cheeks blush a little once again as he looked at her, she was very pretty. He felt a strange feeling wash over him when he looked at her. Maybe he did know her. "…Mer…cury…" He whispered out to himself. When he looked at her, that word came to mind, as if it were her name. But that was just silly, there was no way that could be her name, it was just a name of a planet. Yuki's blushed started to become even redder when he noticed her start to pull her towel off to get changed. He immediately looked away, refusing to peep on a girl while she was changing clothes. Even though Yuki had amnesia, he knew he wasn't that much of a pervert.

Ami changed in to her white panties and a warm light blue colored pair of pajamas with matching pants. She used the towel to dry her hair off and then went downstairs to put the towel in the laundry. She came back up to her room a few minutes later with a cup of warm cocoa with some of those little white marshmallows in it. Ami's parents, being successful as they were, were often away on business for one thing or another; so Ami had come to learn to take care of herself quite well. When they were away they would send her money to help her buy food any other essentials, and sometimes some of her parents' friends would come check up on her every now and then, so it wasn't as if they had abandoned her or anything of that nature.

Ami took a small sip of the warm drink and then sat at her desk in front of her window then opened up one of her workbooks and began to answer the various problems in a quick and frighteningly accurate manner. A moment later, when she had finished up a few pages, she looked up and saw one of the in the bedrooms of the house across from hers was lit up. Had she really not been observant enough to notice it until now? Maybe the lights had been turned on while she was doing her workbook problems. She then blinked and noticed a figure, a boy about her age, walking through the room. She watched him curiously and saw him examining a boy's school uniform that looked to be from her school, maybe he was a new student. She had never seen him before. The boy then looked up and noticed Ami looking at him. She saw his eyes widen in surprise. Ami smiled a little and waved out at him sweetly. She was then surprised when the boy's face became pink and he looked away. Ami brought her hand to her mouth and giggled a little, she thought he was cute. Perhaps he was shy.

Ami returned to her studies and a few minutes later she saw the lights in the bedroom across the way go out for the night. Ami studied for a while more before she yawned and turned her desk lamp off and slipped in to her bed for the night. She curled up in to the warm blankets of her bed and stared out at falling snow outside her window, it was such a pretty sight. She watched the snow fall for a while until her eyelids grew heavy and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ami woke up to the first ring of her alarm clock, as prompt as usual. She then ate a quick breakfast and prepared to go to school. She grabbed her book bag, slipped on her jacket, and headed out the door. Outside she looked up at the cloud covered sky; the snow had stopped sometime early that morning. She walked in the direction of her school only a few feet when she noticed her neighbor standing outside in his school uniform with his book bag in hand. He seemed confused for some reason; he kept looking down at a small piece of paper and then around as if he was looking for something. Ami walked up quietly behind him and said, "Good morning."

The boy's head shot up and he turned around to see, quite to his surprise, the girl from the window the night before standing before him smiling. "Oh, umm good morning." He replied.

"It seems we're neighbors. How do you do, my name is Mizuno Ami. But everyone calls me Ami." Ami told him with a small smile.

"Ami….chan." The boy said and nodded, "Umm nice to meet you, my name is….Yuki." He told. He then paused for a moment then looked at her and asked, "So….we've never met before, have we?"

Ami blinked a little and said, "I don't think so, at least not since last night." She giggled a little and then added, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to be looking in to your room and surprise you."

Yuki blushed a little when she mentioned the night before, she still didn't know he had almost seen her naked. "Oh no, that's alright. It was my fault. The only reason I asked is because….you just seemed familiar to me for some reason." Yuki explained. In the back of his head he was thinking to himself, 'damn, I don't know this girl and she doesn't know me. She can't tell me anything about myself. But if that's the case then why does she seem so familiar to me? Is she lying? No, she doesn't seem like the type to lie. She seems way too nice.'

"Well perhaps we've met in a past life." Ami suggested jokingly, "So, are you looking for something? You seem to be a little lost." Ami said and then looked at the form in his hand and noticed it was from her school, it had the address on it. "Ah I see, you are a new student at my school. Do you not know where it is?" Ami asked curiously. She figured that was why he was looking at the paper and looking around, trying to figure out where to go. "If you'd like, you can walk with me and I can show you the way."

"Oh, that would be great, thank you so much Ami-chan." Yuki said, gratefully taking her up on the generous offer. With that, the two students walked together along the sidewalk. They walked slowly through the snow so that neither of them slipped and fell on the slick sidewalk.

Ami looked over at the mysteriously shy new student and noticed he was only wearing the school uniform and no jacket at all, even though it was quite cold. "Yuki, aren't you cold?" She asked her curiously. "Shouldn't you wear a jacket?"

Yuki looked down at his coatless form and shrugged, "Actually, I feel just fine. It doesn't feel that cold, this uniform must be keeping me really warm." he told her.

"Oh, well alright then. I guess you just have a high tolerance for the cold." Ami replied and they continued to walk along together in silence. Ami thought it might be a good idea to make small talk and get to know this new neighbor and classmate of hers, but just as she was about to say something she noticed they had reached their destination. Unfortunately for Ami, she had lost her concentration on her footing and when she took another step she felt her foot slide right out from under her body and she started to fall. Her eyes instinctively sealed shut as her body prepared for impact on the icy ground but she was surprised when she felt her fall come to a sudden yet rather pleasant and soft stop. Ami opened her eyes to find herself in Yuki's arms. He had wrapped her arms around her and caught her from the fall and was now holding her up, her fingers clutching his uniform jacket.

"Are you alright, Ami-chan?" Yuki asked in a soft voice, his eyes looking down in to hers.

"Y-yes." Ami replied, and blushed a little for just a moment then found her balance on her feet again and stood up straight once again. "Oh, that was so embarrassing. I feel like Usagi now."

"Usagi?...You feel like a rabbit?" Yuki asked, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

Ami giggled a little and said, "No, Usagi is a friend of mine." Ami then looked up hearing someone cry out and said, "Oh, there's Usagi right now….oh no…." Ami cut off when she saw Usagi slipping and sliding around on the ice towards the school, completely out of control. What made it worse was that she was going downhill and gaining speed. When the blonde haired girl reached near the school she finally had her feet fly right out from under her and she hit the ground hard, thankfully she ended up in the snow. The whiny girl sat up and started to cry and whine out, as per her personality.

Yuki cringed a little and said, "Oh jeez, that looked really painful."

"Oh Usagi…." Ami said and shook her head a little. She then looked up at Yuki and said, "I need to go check on her. You need to go by the teacher's lounge and give your paper work to the teacher, so I will see you later Yuki." Ami told him with a small smile.

Yuki nodded and smiled a little, "I understand, I hope your friend is alright. Thanks again Ami-chan." Yuki then hurried on in to the school, Ami was surprised he was nimble enough to hurry through the ice and snow without even coming close to so much as slipping.

Ami walked over to Usagi to see how she was doing, they were soon joined by their friend Mako. The two of them helped Usagi back up to her feet and the three walked in to the school together. Once Usagi had stopped her whining, Mako looked up over at Ami with a small grin and asked, "So Ami-chan, who was that cute looking guy you walked to school today with?"

Usagi's head shot up and she looked over at her brainy friend with big eyes, "Oooohhh, what's this? Ami-chan has a boyfriend? When did this happen?"

Ami looked up and blushed a little at the question.

* * *

And I'll leave it there for now. First time I've ever tried a Sailor Moon fanfic so be gentle, it's also the first fanfic I've done in YEARS. I'll put up another chapter whenever I can, it's finals time and I have papers and everything else to get done. I hope everyone liked the first chapter, if you did then leave a review or comment. See ya later.


	2. Breaking the Ice

Another chapter, and talk about quick. O.o This might possibly be a personal record. I meant to keep these chapters short, but it doesn't seem to be working out too well. . A big thank you to Crystal Saturn, Invictus, and Sadekuuro. I really appreciate the support and I'm glad you three enjoyed the first part.

* * *

Before classes began for the day, Usagi and Mako both took Ami to the side in the hallway and continued to question her about the boy that had walked to school with her. Things like who he was, where he was from, how they met, how long they'd known each other, what his favorite snacks were (that question was Usagi's), etc. It was so rare for Ami to show much interest in boys so they felt the need to treat it as a big deal.

Ami blushed a little and waved the questions away, "I really don't know much. He's just my new neighbor, that's all. This morning he didn't know where our school was so I offered to show him the way."

"If that's really all then why did you look so happy when he caught you and held you in his arms just a few minutes ago then?" Mako asked.

"Ooooh? When did that happen?" Usagi asked curiously.

"While you were slipping and sliding all over the place. Ami-chan here had a little bit of a slip up herself but he caught her, and then they just looked at each other. It was romantic looking." Mako explained.

"Awww, that sounds so cute, I wish I could have seen it." Usagi said smiling a little.

"You two are taking this way too far! We barely know each other, I don't even know if we have anything in common." Ami said, putting her hands up passively. As far as she was concerned, she and Yuki were nothing more than new acquaintances.

"Well see, that's why we must find out more about your new friend, Ami-chan." Usagi said, poking Ami playfully. She then put her hand to her chin and grinned a little then added, "I know just the way to do that too!" Usagi's grand scheme would have to be put on hold though since the bell began to ring and the three girls all had to split and head to class.

It turned out that Yuki was placed in Ami's class; the teacher gave him and introduction in the front of the class at the beginning of the first hour. He was then assigned to the empty desk on the side of the room opposite of Ami. The two of them couldn't help but look at each other when they saw they would be in class together. Neither said it, but both were a little happy about it, a pair of small smiles exchanged between the two of them as they passed by. Ami was glad he was in her class because neither Usagi nor Mako were in class with her, so at least she had someone who she could consider a friend in the same room. For Yuki, Ami was the only person he knew so far, that he could remember. That was enough for him.

After that the class began as usual and all of the students read from their texts, listened to the teacher's lecture, and took diligent notes. Yuki felt a tad out of place but found that this all felt quite normal, which he was relieved for at least a little bit. He wrote in the notebook even though his mind was far away. It was strange to him. He could read and write without any problems. In fact, all of the things the teacher was saying sounded quite normal and familiar to him, as if he had already taken the class or at least knew the information somewhere in the back of his head. It was surprising, but at the same time frustrating and almost infuriating. He could recall points on history, literature, and other subjects. Perhaps Yuki was a really good all A's student, no way of knowing. He knew all of these….petty useless facts but when it came to things about him, the important stuff, all he could do is draw a blank. He couldn't remember his past, his friends, his family, nothing. How did that work? Talk about a cruel form of amnesia.

Ami listened to her teacher and continued to take detailed and well organized notes in her small book. When she got a free moment though she quickly glanced over in Yuki's direction, she was wondering how he was doing since it was his first day. She saw him taking notes like everyone else so she figured he had quickly adjusted and was just fine. She smiled a little, glad that was the case. Ami then returned to taking her notes while reading along through the textbook.

Yuki leaned his head against one of his arms that was propped up on his desk while his free hand twirled and spun his pencil around his fingers. He concentrated hard on trying to remember something, anything. 'C'mon, this should be easy. What were you doing yesterday afternoon? Where were you yesterday? The week before? Three weeks? June 8th? Anything?' he thought to himself quietly in his head. No matter how hard he concentrated, there was nothing. He sighed and out of frustration accidentally snapped the pencil he was holding in half. He quickly looked up, hoping no one had noticed, didn't look like it. He quietly and quickly pulled out another pencil and continued to follow along with the class, even though he was bored out of his mind and distracted by other things.

After school ended for the day Usagi, Ami, and Mako met up with Rei and Minako. It was now the weekend so the five sailor scouts met up together to talk about what they wanted to do for that weekend. Many times they would go to Rei's home but today Usagi and suggested that they go to Ami's home for a change of pace. Of course, she had ulterior motives. The five girls all gathered together in Ami's room but then Usagi suggested snacks, which wasn't unusual for her, so Ami agreed and went downstairs to throw together something for the five of them.

"Hehe, thank you Ami-chan." Usagi said in a sneaky voice and quietly closed the door behind her. Usagi then turned to the others and announced happily. "Hey everyone, guess what! I think Ami-chan may have finally found a crush."

Minako, being Sailor Venus or the Sailor of Love smiled and chimed in quickly. "Oh really? Well that's great! What kind of guy is he? Is he Cute? Oh, I bet he's really smart like Ami-chan."

"To tell the truth, I think Usagi is just thinking too much." Mako mentioned with a small shrug.

"Oh really? That's a first." Rei replied with a small smirk.

"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Why do you say that? Does Ami-chan really have a crush, or not?" Minako asked curiously.

"She says she doesn't, but Usagi insists that she does because they came to school together. Amis says that he's just a new neighbor." Mako explained as she leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor with her legs pulled up in front of her.

"See, and that's why I said we should come here! We can try to check out this guy and see about him. Ami-chan always says that she doesn't have time for a boyfriend, but if there is some interest here then we as her friends we should try to help her out since she won't do anything on her own." Usagi explained happily and then looked out her window at the nearby house to see if the new student would show up.

"What if Ami just isn't in to him? What if he doesn't like her?" Rei asked, a little hesitant. "If you push this then she could just end up hurt."

"Trust me! I know love when I see it! There's something between the two of them, I just know it!" Usagi insisted with a smile.

"Maybe, but I know a way to find out!" Mikano chimed in, the blonde haired girl adjusting the bow on her head a little.

"Oh really? How is that, Mikano?" Mako asked, looking up at the other girl.

"Hehe, that's a secret. Just watch." Mikano said and winked playfully. A moment later Ami walked in with some drinks and snacks for the group. Mikano looked up and said, "Hey Ami, I heard you have a cute next door neighbor. Since you're not interested in him then could you introduce us? He sounds cute."

"Oh…well umm…I…." Ami stuttered and blushed a little, her face turning red.

"There is your answer." Mikano said with a smile, "Ami likes him, at least a little."

"What are you talking about?" Ami asked, a little confused.

"We want to help set you up with your new friend from this morning. You never show any interest at all in boys so this is a rare occasion." Usagi explained, pointing out that Ami normally showed very little to no interest at all in guys.

"But that's so silly, he and I barely know each other." Ami said. Ami knew that Usagi was just looking out for her and had her best interests in mind. She was glad she had such great friends.

"Yeah, but you obviously don't want Mikano to go out with him so you're interested. Why not get to know him better?" Usagi countered.

Yuki was walking through a grocery store when he stopped and sneezed out of nowhere. Hm, that was strange. He thought he may have heard somewhere that if you sneeze out of nowhere then it means that someone special was talking about you. Yuki snickered a little at the thought, even if someone was thinking of him, he wouldn't remember them. The only person who knew him that he could remember was Ami. Could it be? Was Ami thinking of him right then? A kind beautiful girl like that, not likely. Yuki didn't think he was that lucky. Although…the thought of Ami thinking about him made him smile a little bit.

Yuki was snapped out of his thoughts though when he heard his stomach growl a little. That was why he was in the grocery store after all, he was starving. Strangely enough, there was no food at all in his house so he hadn't eaten since….he literally couldn't remember. Luckily there was some money in his wallet so he decided to buy some food. The only problem was that he wasn't sure what kind of food he liked, or if he could even cook. Either way, he knew this was probably going to be an interesting experience. He either knew how to cook, would figure it out, or die of hunger. One of those three.

Yuki had no idea what he liked or what tasted good, so he just grabbed whatever looked appetizing, trying to get whatever he could for as little money as possible, since he didn't know for how long what little he had would have to last. About twelve or so minutes later he was walking down the street to the home he had woken up in the night before. As he walked along he noticed there seemed to be a small commotion with Ami and four other girls outside Ami's house, they were talking about something. Yuki was surprised though that when he took a closer look at the other girls, they seemed….familiar for some reason, just like Ami. The blonde who had her hair tied up in two long pigtails was who Ami had referred to as Usagi that morning, so that made sense. But for some reason, when he looked at her the word Moon came to mind. As for the other three, the words Mars, Jupiter, and Venus popped in to his head. Yuki shrugged it off though and thought that maybe before he lost his memory he was really in to astronomy.

The girls pushed Ami out on to the sidewalk a little and then tried to hide behind the privacy wall between the houses, as if no one had already seen them. They told Ami to try and talk with him more, maybe suggest studying together sometime since they were in the same class. Ami walked up to Yuki as he reached the walkway to his front door. "Um, hello there Yuki. How was your first day? What did you think of our school?" Ami asked, trying to make small talk.

"Hey Ami-chan. It was alright. Your school is…well I don't think I quite have anything to compare it to. It was okay, and everyone there seemed nice." Yuki said then paused and looked at the four girls peeking their heads out and watching the two of them, they ducked their heads down when they saw him look in their direction. "So, I guess those are your friends; I guess pretty girls hang together. So…what are they doing?"

Ami looked over her shoulder at her four friends spying on the two of them. She shook her head a little then giggled a little at the situation. "This is really quite silly but…..they are trying to ummm set us up? Like…on a date."

"Oh really? How come?" Yuki asked curiously, tilting his head to the side a little in a questioning gesture.

"They're just being good friends. You see, I don't really date much, or…at all." Ami said, a little shy about it and ran her hand through her hair a little, looking off to the side.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. I was sure you had a boyfriend, Ami-chan." Yuki told her.

"W-why is that?" Ami asked him, blushing a little.

"Well because you're really nice, and beautiful. I bet there are a lot of guys at school who really like you." Yuki said with a small innocent smile. This made Ami blush even more.

Behind the privacy wall, the other four sailor scouts watched them talk to each other. "Aww, Ami-chan is blushing. How cute!" Mikano said.

"I really wish we could hear what they were talking about." Usagi said sadly.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. I feel like I should tell you, but it's a little strange. Would that be okay?" Yuki asked her.

Ami nodded and smiled a little and replied, "Of course, what is it."

"It might take a while to explain. Would you like to come inside?" Yuki asked, and gestured to the front door. Ami nodded again and said that would be nice.

The four sailor senshi saw the two of them go in to his house and their eyes widened in surprise. "They're going inside!" Usagi exclaimed, blushing a little and wondering what they were going inside for.

"I didn't know Ami was so bold." Mako said quietly. This made the other girls' imaginations start to wander more.

Yuki led Ami inside to the house and then took off their shoes in the entry way, he turned on the lights as they walked further inside. Yuki stood in the kitchen and put the groceries he had bought away. "Please make yourself at home. There's no one else here. I'd offer you something to drink like tea or juice….but…I don't have either of those things now that I think about it. Sorry…."

"That's okay, and thank you." Ami said and sat down in the living room which was right next to the kitchen so they could see each other. "So are your parents away on business as well?"

"That's….a very good question, and I would answer you if I knew." Yuki told her, putting away a bag of white rice.

"You don't know where your parents or family is Yuki? What happened?" Ami asked looking up at him curiously.

"Yeah, about that….ummm, this is going to sound a little strange, but I thought I should tell you. I heard from some of the people in our class that you're really really smart, and that one of your parents is a doctor." Yuki began.

"Oh, well thank you. I try very hard, but I still need to study a lot." Ami said, a little happy to hear the compliment, "That's correct, but why do you ask?"

"It's because I was wondering if you knew anything about amnesia, Ami-chan." Yuki said then walked over and sat down on the couch next to Ami when he finished putting the groceries away; there was about half a foot of distance between their bodies. Yuki looked at her and continued. "Last night, I woke up on the floor of my bedroom, I think I may have fell and hit my head. When I came to, I couldn't remember anything about myself, and I still can't."

Ami's eyes grew wide when he told her this, "Oh….I'm so sorry, Yuki. But, you seemed just fine today, you made it through the whole day and acted normal."

"Yeah, I know. That's what makes it so weird. I remember things like school, what a car is. I know how to tell time and write. But, when it comes to anything about me, everything is blank. Not even a blur. I was wondering if you knew any ways to help bring my memories back? Any sort of cure her medicine that would help?"

"Hmm, I'm sorry to tell you that I don't know of any definite ways to help you. I could look in to it for you, but I think it just takes time for someone with amnesia to get their memories back." Ami told him sadly, she felt bad for him and wished she could tell him something else.

Yuki shook his head and smiled a little, "No, I am the one who is sorry. It seems like I keep asking you for help. I guess I was really lucky that just when I lose my memory, I also move in next door to such a pretty and kind girl. Yep, I definitely lucked out, no doubt about it."

Ami blushed shyly and said in a cute voice, "…Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed or anything. It's the truth though." Yuki told her, smiling a little. Then there was a strange few moments of silence between the two of them, neither knowing what to say at the moment. Yuki then heard his stomach growl a little, which made him blush. "Um, sorry again. I haven't eaten today, so I'm going to find out if I know how to cook or not. I didn't mean to take you away from your friends. Thanks again for your time, Ami." Yuki said and then stood up.

Ami sat there during the silence between them, shifting around a little bit. She and the other four sailor scouts had been planning to go to an amusement park the next day. Usagi suggested that Ami invite Yuki and the two of them go, just the two of them. Usagi then shoved two tickets in to Ami's pocket before he showed up. At first she didn't plan to invite him, but the idea was becoming tempting to Ami. He seemed nice, and she wouldn't mind trying to go out on a date at least once. She wasn't sure how to ask someone out on a date. "Oh, that's alright, really. I'm sure they didn't mind." Ami told him as he moved in to the kitchen and started to look over the food he had bought. Ami curiously walked over and looked over his shoulder.

"Hm, this sounds really simple. Shouldn't be too hard." Yuki said while looking over some instructions to make curry.

"I'm sure you will be fine. If you want…I could help you." Ami offered kindly.

"That's really nice of you, Ami. But I don't think your friends would like it if I kept you to myself for much longer. I'll be alright." Yuki told her, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well okay then, umm Yuki? I don't suppose you are doing anything tomorrow, are you?" Ami asked, her eyes looking away shyly, her arms slipping behind her back.

"No, I don't think so. Strangely, having no memory sort of frees up your schedule." Yuki joked with a small smile.

Ami giggled a little then slipped one of her hands in to her pocket and blushed as she started to say, "I see, well then….I don't suppose you would like to…..huh?" Ami blinked and felt in to her pocket once she discovered that the two small tickets were nowhere to be found. 'Oh no, I lost them.' She thought to herself and looked around, wondering if they had fallen out of her pocket.

"Would I like to what, Ami?...Umm are you alright?" Yuki asked, he looked up to see her looking around at the floor and the kitchen counter. "Did you drop something?"

"Oh! I….think I might have." Ami said, she didn't want to tell him that she had dropped two tickets to an amusement park. "Then again, maybe I left them at home. Anyways, I probably need to get back to my friends."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're getting cold out there, heh. If I find…whatever it is you dropped, then I will come over and bring it to you." Yuki offered and walked with her to the front door. It was as the two of them were passing by the living area when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He silently leaned down and picked up the two small parcels and examined them. Ami had been walking in front of him so she hadn't noticed just yet. 'What the? Tickets to…some kind of park or something. Was….was she going to ask me to go with her?' He thought to himself and blushed a little, 'Nah, I doubt it. I'm not that lucky…..or am I? hmm….'

"That would be really great, thank you very much." Ami said as she slipped her shoes on and opened the door.

"Oh, by the way." Yuki began with a small smile, pushing back a loose lock of blue hair out of his eyes, "I just happened to come across these two tickets to this…umm place recently." He told her and held out the two small tickets.

"Ah!" was Ami's only response, her jaw dropping a little and her face becoming a little red.

"Anyways, I think it's probably a really fun place to go. The problem is I have no idea where this place is, it'd be such a shame for these to go to waste, don't you think Ami-chan?" Yuki said with a small playful smile then continued. "If only there was someone who knew where to go that would come along. You wouldn't know anyone like that, would you Ami-chan?"

Ami listened and blushed even more, 'He's asking me out!' she thought to herself.

Yuki's eyes widened a little when he saw Ami's reaction, and totally misinterpreted it. He then thought about what he had just said, it had sort of sounded like he was blackmailing her. They both knew the tickets belonged to her, and he was acting like he was offering her an invitation when really he was trying to coerce his way in to going. He really felt like an ass right then. "I mean….uhh. I'm sorry, that was really lame of me. I wish I hadn't said that. Here, these are yours. You should go with whoever you want." He apologized bashfully then held out the two tickets to her. 'Ah damn it. What the hell were you thinking you idiot? This girl has been nothing but nice to you, and you go and try to pull a stupid stunt like that.'

"Yes." Ami replied in a kind straightforward answer.

"Yes? Wait, are you serious?" Yuki asked, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course! You're the one I want to go with. I was kind of nervous to ask you, so this is much better." Ami told him. "Come by my house at noon tomorrow, okay?"

Yuki blinked and simply nodded in reply, he was in shock that things had actually gone that way. The two of them then said goodbye and parted ways. Once the door close, the two of them leaned against it on the two different sides and smiled a little.

Down in the dark kingdom, Kunzite watched the Ami and Yuki together through a large black crystal hovering off of the ground. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two junior high students. "Quite an elaborate plan you have, Yuki. I hope for your sake it bears fruit." Kunzite then looked up when he noticed he wasn't alone.

Tuxedo Mask was leaning against one of the columns of the chamber and held a black rose in his hand. "It's too drawn out. They were alone; the assassin could have taken Mercury out of the picture once and for all. Why is he doing this?"

"Because he needs to get closer to them, he wants the sailor scouts off their guard. Besides, I think he wants to take his time with this girl." Kunzite said and then waved his hand over the crystal, the image changing to an image of Sailor Mercury. "He knows that Mercury is the way in. In a past life, the two of them had a history. He's playing off of that, and she has no idea."

"So he's more than just a powerful youma?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Kunzite shook his head and said, "He's not a youma at all. He is…."

* * *

That seems like a great place to cut off for now. Being evil is fun! For all of those curious, yes there will be some Usagi/Mamo in this story. They're probably the most famous lovers in anime history, can't really leave them out. Anyways, next time is Ami and Yuki's first date. Unfortunately it will probably be a little while before I can get to it. I have two REALLY long papers due pretty soon. *sigh* writing for fun is so much more...fun. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and if you did please leave a comment or review or critique. ^.^ Catch ya later.


	3. First Date

Another chapter already. If you all can't tell by the quick updates, I'm really enjoying writing this fic. My poor fictionpress account isn't getting any love, sadly. Sorry, Sadekurro. But I can't go giving all the good stuff away yet. It was only the second chapter.

* * *

That night Ami had a strange yet wonderful dream, it was so vivid. She was at a ball in a large beautifully decorated hall. She wore a beautiful and elegant light blue colored evening gown. All around her, people danced together in a waltz. Most of the people there, she didn't recognize. But she did notice Usagi and Mamoru dancing together, their eyes never parting. There was also Rei, Mako, and Mikano. Could it be? Were they in the moon kingdom? Ami found herself walking towards the side of the room, towards a pair of figures, two boys who had their backs to them. The clicking of her heels made a subtle echo and altered the two people who turned around to face her.

Ami gasped when she saw Yuki and….Yuki? There were two of them, wearing the same outfit too!? No wait. They looked identical, but there was something very different between the two of them, something in the eyes. One Yuki smiled at her and had a kind affectionate look in his eyes, those deep blue eyes made her heart race and she didn't know why. Then there was the other one. There was no smile on his face, nor any gentleness or kindness in his eyes. When Ami looked at this Yuki, a chill went down her spine. Ami looked back to the kind Yuki and asked him to dance with her.

The kind Yuki smiled at her and bowed his head a little to her, "It would be my pleasure, my princess." With that, he took Ami's gloved hand and the two of them walked on two the dance floor together and began to waltz to the gentle rhythm and melody of the music. They didn't say a thing; their eyes told one another everything, as if they had known each other for years. Ami felt so happy and so at peace, it was wonderful. Ami then winced and her eyes slowly opened as the sound of her beeping alarm clock pulled her away from the pleasant dream.

She yawned and turned the alarm off and then slowly sat up in her bed, stretching her arms over her head. Wow, that was such a strange dream, although a very pleasant dream. Part of Ami wished that she had forgotten to turn on her alarm the night before. That way she could have seen where the dream went; it was just getting good. Oh well. Ami slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Next door, Yuki was also having a very vivid and strange dream; but it was very different from Ami's romantic dream. It was dark. Yuki found himself wandering through what seemed to be the destroyed ruins of some large old building, a castle or palace perhaps? He didn't know what had happened to this place, but it couldn't have been good. All of the lights were out so it was dark, but the faint light the outside helped so that he could tell where he was going. He looked out the windows, expecting to see the moon but was shocked when he saw….Earth? What the hell was going on?

Yuki pressed on, walking through corridor towards a pair of double doors that were slightly cracked open. For some reason, he felt apprehensive when he placed his hand on the door handle and prepared to walk through. What was on the other side? Did he even want to find out. He pushed through and found himself in a darkened ruined ballroom, that's what it looked like at least. There was debris all over the floor, the walls were cracked and breaking apart, and the large windows were broken with shards of glass scattered all over the floor.

Yuki's eyes then widened and his heart stopped when he noticed a body laid out on the floor, the head was turned away from him. No…don't let it be….That was the thought that ran through his head as he rushed over to the person's side. It was a girl, and she was wearing a blue evening gown. Yuki kneeled down on to his knees and gently turned her head towards. "No!" he gasped out when he saw Ami's lifeless face, her eyes closed.

Yuki's head drooped forward and his eyes closed tightly as he held her in his arms. His heart sank and he could feel a cold tear running down his face and fell down, landing on Ami's cheek. He looked down at his hands to see they had blood on them. "No….I failed you…" he whispered out. Yuki didn't notice the ground around them starting to become covered in a layer of white ice.

The silence was cut by the sound of footsteps behind Yuki on the hard ballroom floor; a shadow fell over Ami and him. Yuki's eyes opened and he slowly stood to his feet, and then turned around to see a familiar looking silhouette. He was shadowed by the lighting coming through the broken windows behind the figure. He then stepped forward a little and showed that he looked exactly like Yuki. Yuki gritted his teeth and clinched his face as he stared at the figure. "…You."

"What would you be willing to give to see her again one day? Are you willing…to make a deal?" The double ganger asked and then held out his hand.

"NO!" Yuki yelled out as he shot up out of his bed, panting a little. He looked around and realized it was a dream. He sighed and leaned back against the wall his bed was up against. A dream? What kind of screwed up dream was that? It was horrible. Yuki then looked towards the window and walked over to it; he then pushed the curtains to the side a little and looked across the way. He noticed a female silhouette through the blinds and exhaled deeply, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good." he said to himself. "She's okay." He knew it had been a dream but it had been so vivid, really creepy.

Ami looked over a few different outfits that she had laid out along her bed. The day before when Ami had returned to her house, Usagi and the other girls made a big deal about her going out on a date. They had tried to help Ami decide on the right thing to wear. It was way too cold for a dress or skirt and Ami didn't want to wear anything too flashy, regardless of what Usagi had suggested. Eventually she decided on a slim pair of jeans, a warm comfortable yellow sweater and a t-shirt underneath. She also wore her blue stud earrings. Once she was ready she headed out the door, locking it behind her. She looked up to see that the sun was shining and a lot of the snow from two nights ago had melted away; although she had heard on the weather that it might start to snow again that night.

Ami looked over to see her date for the day waiting for her on the sidewalk and leaning against the privacy wall that separated their houses. He was wearing loose pants, a white long sleeved shirt, and a blue coat. The two smiled when they saw each other and waved. "Hey, Ami-chan. You look really nice today. I've never seen you in street clothes before." Yuki told her as the two of them started to walk along together towards the train station. They had to take the train for a little ways to reach their destination.

Ami smiled and replied, "Thank you. You look very nice yourself." Ami looked up at the sky again and mentioned, "It's nice that it's sunny today."

Yuki nodded in agreement, "So, have you ever been to this place before? What's it like?" he asked curiously.

Ami shook her head and replied, "I don't know. I've never been there. I've heard though that it's supposed to be really pretty at night this time of year because they decorate the park with lots of lights for the holidays."

"Hmm, that sounds like it'd be pretty cool to see." Yuki said. Soon the two of them reached the train station, just as their train arrived. They quickly boarded together and sat in the nearest car together. "So….since we've known each other a grand total of a day, what do you like to do in your free time Ami-chan? Any hobbies?" Yuki asked curiously, trying to make conversation to make the ride go by faster.

"Umm, well I go to school, and then cram school three times a week, I study most nights, and I also spend time with my friends." Ami told him truthfully. Part of her was worried that she sounded a little too much like a bookworm.

"Wow, you're really dedicated to your studies, huh Ami-chan? That's pretty cool. Are you trying to go to a really good college and become a doctor or lawyer or something in the future?" Yuki asked.

"To be honest, I haven't really given too much thought of what I want to do after school. Recently, I've spent a lot of time with my friends. I haven't known them long but we're already very close." Ami explained.

"I see, so what do you and your friends do together?"

Ami thought for a moment about what to say. She couldn't tell him that they were Sailor Scouts and fought Youmas from the Dark Kingdom. "We uhhh….we do….lots of different things. You see, we're all very different and have different interests; so we often do a variety of things. Usagi really love video games so when we first met, she took me to an arcade." Ami explained and smiled a little to herself. She was glad that she had been able to answer while telling the truth. She didn't want to lie to him. "So what about you Yuki? I feel like I barely know anything about you."

"Hmm, well two nights ago I woke up on the floor in that house I'm now living in now, I met a really pretty girl named Ami-chan, and now I'm on a date with her. I'm a lucky guy. Okay, I think that catches you up pretty well." Yuki told her with a small gentle smile.

"Ah!" Ami gasped out and covered her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your amnesia."

"Hehe, no don't worry about it at all, Ami-chan. You didn't do anything wrong." Yuki reassured her kindly, "I suppose it really isn't fair for me to ask about you when I can't return the favor. If you want, I promise to tell you anything that I remember. That way you can get to know me. Anyways, let's not worry about any of that and just have fun today."

Ami giggled a little and nodded while smiling. "That sounds wonderful."

Unknown to Ami and Yuki, they were being watched. In the next car, Usagi and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were sitting. Usagi peeked at the two through the door window. "Aww, they look so cute together. Ami-chan looks so happy!"

"That's great, but if you keep that up then they'll see you!" Rei said as she grabbed Usagi by the back of her shirt's collar and dragged her away from the window. "Do you really plan on spying on them the whole day? Give them some privacy!"

"Aww but I wanna see!" Usagi whined. "They'll never see through my disguise anyways!" Usagi's 'disguise' consisted of a pair of large lens sunglasses.

"Give me a break. Your dumpling head gives you away, regardless of what you wear." Rei muttered under her breath but then grimaced a little when she saw Usagi look like she was about to tear up from hearing herself called dumpling head.

"Mamo-chan…." Usagi sniffled.

"I….I'm sorry! Usagi-chan." Rei apologized, trying to keep the girl from full on crying. Mako and Mikano both gave Rei a pair of 'good going' looks.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan. I want to see what happens too. But we don't want to ruin Ami-chan's date, so we should keep some distance." Mikano explained. Obviously Ami didn't know that the other Sailor Scouts were going along.

A few hours later Ami found herself strapped in to a rollercoaster next to Yuki; all she could hear was the clanking sound of the cars being pulled up towards the tall peak of the track and the thumping in her chest. It was quite a view; unfortunately Ami had made the mistake to look down at the ground. Now she was having second thoughts, too bad it was too late. Ami didn't necessarily have a fear of heights, it was just that this rollercoaster was really high. It didn't help that they were in one of the front cars either.

"Hehe, this is gonna be fun huh? I've never been on one of these before, at least from what I can remember." Yuki said excitedly then looked over to Ami and could see the nervousness on her face. "Are you okay Ami-chan?"

Ami looked over at him and smiled a little, "Hehe, yes I'm fine."

"You shouldn't lie Ami-chan. You're not very good at it." Yuki told her and then paused a moment before hesitantly reaching over and holding her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, I won't let go no matter what. Okay?"

This act made Ami blush red and nod in response. That was the only response she could give at least because at that moment the cars went over the edge and in to a nose dive making everyone cry out, some from the thrill, others from fear. In the last car Mikano and Mako had their hands thrown up in the air gleefully while right behind them Usagi was screaming and holding on to Rei so hard that the dark haired beauty looked like she was about to turn blue from a lack of oxygen. It was a good thing everyone else was making so much noise to drown out Usagi's screaming.

A few minutes later Ami and Yuki were walking through the park, adrenaline still pumping through the two of them. "Whew, that was fun huh?" Yuki asked Ami, his hands resting behind his head.

Ami nodded in response and said, "I was a little nervous, but it was really exciting." Although, part of Ami was wondering if the reason her heart had been beating so fast was because of the ride, or because of the two of them holding hands. Probably a combination of both, but Ami had felt a little disappointed when they let go. It seemed so strange to her that she felt so close to someone she had met so recently. For some reason, she felt like she had known him for so much longer, like he was an old friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. Yuki was thinking the same thing. Ami had said they had never met before; but she just seemed so familiar to him. He didn't think she was lying either.

As the two walked together Yuki started to look over his shoulder every now and then. Ami looked over at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe it's just my imagination but…I think we're being followed." Yuki told her. "Did your friends come as well?" Yuki then subtly pointed out toward their side a few yards away where there were four girls trying to look preoccupied in one of the shops but kept looking their way.

Ami looked over and nodded, there was no doubt about it. That was definitely Usagi and the others. She sighed a little and said, "I suppose they did. I'm sorry, I had no idea they'd follow us. They told me that they were going to go on a different day."

"Heh, it's okay. It's pretty amazing how much your friends care about you Ami-chan. So….since it doesn't look like they know we've found them out, do you want to have some fun and maybe get back at them a little?" Yuki asked, a slightly mischievous grin on his face.

"Hmm, maybe. Like what?" Ami asked.

"Umm…." Yuki began as he started to think then looked up when an idea came to him. "Oh, I know. I saw a haunted house attraction near here. We could go in and when they follow us we could hide and try to scare them."

"Heh, I'm afraid that Usagi-chan might die of fright if we did that." Ami replied. In the end, the two of them decided to try and shake off the girls that were following them, that was good enough. They slipped around the side of a building so that none of the other sailor scouts could see them and then ran off before they could be followed. Usagi and the others had no idea which direction they went and the park was very crowded. It would be hard for them to find Ami and Yuki again.

It was now late in the afternoon so the couple went to the food section of the park to get something to eat. They sat outside of a small café and ate together; all the while the other Sailor Scouts were following along. As they got ready to leave, Yuki noticed a newspaper laying out on one of the nearby tables. He looked at the picture to see five girls in strange outfits. After taking a closer look, he saw that one of them looked exactly like Ami. "Hey Ami-chan, look. You're in the newspaper." He told her, pointing to the picture. "Wow, that's a really short skirt you're wearing. Hehe, Ami-chan has a wild side huh? Hm, these other girls are your four friends right? The ones that were following us?"

Ami turned to see Yuki pointing at the picture of the Sailor Scouts and her eyes widened in shock and started to blush. "N-no! That's not us! I look nothing like that girl….and it's not that short….Anyways that isn't me." She told him. "Yuki, do you not remember who those girls are?"

"What? What are you talking about? The resemblance is striking. And no, I don't know who they are. Hmm…" He said then looked down at the article and read the caption underneath the picture. "Sailor…Scouts? What's that?" He asked. Ami was surprised that he didn't know, so she explained that the Sailor Scouts were basically a group of mysterious girls with powers that were named after the moon and planets, and that they fought these evil monsters called youmas.

What Ami didn't know was that in the back of Yuki's mind, pieces of a puzzle were starting to come together. When he had first ever saw Ami for the first time, the word..no..the name, Mercury had come to his mind. When he had seen her friends at her house, the names of the other Sailor Scouts called out in his head. They all looked just like the girls in this picture. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if maybe the reason he had amnesia was because he had stumbled on their secret. She said they were magic, so maybe they had that ability.

'Oh no, did he figure it out? This could be bad….he hasn't said anything for a few moments.' Ami thought to herself. "Umm Yuki?" she said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Something on your mind?" She was eager to see what he would say. She was really hoping he would just drop the subject.

"Oh well I was just thinking umm…." Yuki paused, he couldn't accuse her as the reason for his amnesia, it sounded crazy. "I was just thinking that if you and your friends went to a costume contest as these Sailor Scouts, then you girls would definitely take home the prize!" he told her with an innocent smile, trying to make it seem like he didn't suspect her of being a sailor scout. He then put the paper back where he found it and they walked out of the food court.

Ami sighed in relief, 'Thank goodness.' She thought to herself.

"I gotta say, that Sailor Mercury is really REALLY beautiful, and sexy." Yuki said and secretly watched to see Ami's reaction. 'Now let's see if I'm right. Your face should give it away, Mercury-chan.'

Ami blushed pink when he called her other identity as being sexy. 'He's good….' She thought to herself then shook his head a little, "Oh really? You think so? I don't know. I think the other Sailor Scouts are much more beautiful than Sailor Mercury. She's very plain compared to them."

"She's a lot of things, but plain is not one of them, not at all. I bet, along with being very beautiful, that she's also really smart and kind." Yuki insisted. He saw Ami blush a little more as they walked along. He smiled and thought to himself, 'Sailor Mercury or not, Ami-chan is unbelievably cute. Maybe I should stop talking about another girl on our date though. "But you want to know something? I'd much rather be on a date with you, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed once again and looked at him shyly. The two of them held each other's hand. "Thank you, I'd rather be on a date with you too." She said, the two of them laughed a little and continued to walk around the park. They explored the various attractions and games. The sun had just set when the couple walked out of a photo booth after taking a few pictures together. Ami looked up to see that the sky had gone dark. "Hm, they should have all the lights come on pretty soon, right?" Ami said outloud.

Yuki nodded, "Hey, I was just thinking of something. Let's go." He then led her to one of the other areas of the park real quick; they then got in line for the Ferris wheel. "I figure things will look really cool way up there."

"Sounds like a perfect way to end things." Ami agreed then shivered as a cold winter wind blew through the area. Now that the sun had gone down, the temperature had dropped several degrees. Yuki noticed this as they moved along in the line so he slipped his coat off and held it out for her. "Are you sure? Won't you be cold?" Ami asked, a little hesitant to accept the article of clothing.

"I'll be fine. I like the cold, remember?" Yuki reassured her.

Ami smiled a little and said thanks before she put the coat around her shoulders and slipped her arms through the sleeves. A few minutes later the two of them were sitting in one of the Ferris wheel's compartments by themselves. The ride started and they were slowly rising up in to the sky. The two of them stared out the window together and rode along for a few minutes. It was at that time that the amusement park's lights all started to come on, one after another. It then began to snow, tiny snowflakes and puffs of white snow falling from the sky peacefully. The two of them leaned in close together, staring out the same window out towards the amusement park. Neither of them said a word; they just sat together and enjoyed the pretty sight. Ami's eyes lit up in amazement, "Wow…it's so beautiful. Right Yuki?"

Yuki nodded in agreement then looked over at Ami to say something; but then he found himself speechless at the sight before him. Ami had this dreamy gaze as she looked out the window, she looked so beautiful. Through the window behind her, he could see the falling snow and the lights of the city's skyline in the background. The phrase picture perfect didn't even come close to doing the sight justice. "Yeah….I can honestly say…that I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life."

Ami turned her head to him and blushed when she realized he was referring to her. The two of them then realized just how close they were to each other. They stared in to each other's eyes silently, slowly moving closer, and closer still. Ami could feel her heart racing a marathon at a sprint's pace in her chest. His eyes were such a pretty deep blue color; she felt as if she'd become lost in them if she wasn't careful. But part of her wanted to become lost in his eyes.

They whispered each other's name; and they both blushed even more when they felt their noses brush together. There was less than an inch away from their lips. If either of them were to lean in just a little bit more then…..

"Hey you two kids, the rides over." said the man who ran the Ferris wheel. The ride had stopped and he had opened up the door of their compartment without either of them even noticing. This snapped the couple out of their romantic daze. They both became embarrassed at having someone find them in such a way, not to mention disappointed. If only the ride could have lasted a little longer. They climbed out of the compartment together and then walked away shyly. The park was going to close soon so they had to leave.

Both of them were still feeling quite shy after coming so close to kissing, until they boarded the train to go back home for the night. They sat closely together to keep each other warm. Ami looked up at Yuki and said, "I had so much fun today."

"Me too Ami-chan, I'm really glad I was able to go with you." Yuki replied, the two of them smiled at each other and then sat back in their seats as the train rode along. A few minutes later, Yuki felt Ami's head resting on his shoulder. He looked at her to see that she was sleeping peacefully while leaning against his side. He smiled and a little; she looked even more cute and sweet when she was sleeping. He didn't think that was possible. He was tempted to let himself fall asleep too. They might miss their stop and have to ride along for another round. That way, they could stay just like that for a little bit longer. If he did stay awake, then he hoped that she would wake up before they reached their destination. At that moment, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to wake her, not for anything in the world.

* * *

I haven't written anything so fluffy in a LONG time. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I don't write date scenarios very often so I was a little out of my element. Until next time, everyone. See ya later. ^.^


	4. Deception

Two weeks prior, the cloaked assassin and Kunzite both stood before Queen Beryl in her throne room alone. "Alright Yuki, explain this plan you are so confident in."

The hooded figure nodded and slowly took the hood off, revealing his face. "Of course Queen Beryl, it's really quite simple. I have watched and observed them for a while now, and I've noticed that together they are all but invincible. However, individually they are vulnerable. If I disguise myself as a human and am able to get close to one of the Sailor Scouts, close enough for them to drop their guard, then I will be in the perfect place to strike. I can get rid of them all, one by one.

"A sound plan in theory, but what if you aren't able to fool them as a human? What if they see through your deception? What's more, how are you certain you will even be able to get that close in the first place?" Kunzite asked. He and Yuki did not see eye to eye; especially when he was moving in on Kunzite's mission. He wanted to put an end to the Sailor Scouts as revenge for the other fallen commanders.

"The deception is simple, given the right conditions." Yuki replied then looked towards Beryl. "My queen, you recently altered the memories of Tuxedo Mask. Not only were you able to take away his memories, but implant new ones and turn him to our side. For my plan, I humbly request that you temporarily remove my memories and powers. Make me believe that I am a human and bury my memories in to my subconscious. If I believe that I am truly human, then so shall anyone else. Make it so that the spell will only be broken once one of the Sailor Scouts confesses their secret identity to me. Not even their closest friend and family know of that. It will take time, but it will be the ultimate sign of trust."

"You truly believe you will be able to make them trust you that much? Even without knowledge of your mission? How will you accomplish this?" Beryl asked as she looked in to her crystal ball, there was doubt in her voice. Kunzite nodded with a small smirk, happy to hear that the queen was not convinced by this elaborate plan.

"Normally, I would say no. Trust is easy to break, but takes time to build. Luckily for us, one of them already trusts me with her life, at least she did in her previous life…Sailor Mercury." Yuki said as an evil grin ran across his face.

Queen Beryl's lips slowly curled up in to a wicked smile, "Ah I see." Beryl began to chuckle a little then added, "Very good my servant."

Yuki nodded and added, "She may or may not remember her past life entirely. But regardless, somewhere in her subconscious she remembers me, I am sure of it. If she does remember me then she will already trust me completely. If she doesn't remember, then the longer I'm around her the more likely those memories will come back. Those memories will draw her to me, just as my past memories will also draw me to her. And when she's close enough…" he paused and created a sharp sword made of ice out of thin air in his hand, "I will put this sword through her heart. One Scout down, four to go."

Queen Beryl laughed a little more and nodded, "You surprise me, Yuki. This is nefarious, even for you. I like it. Very well then, I approve of your plan."

Yuki nodded and then his body faded, teleporting out of the throne room. Kunzite clenched his fist and looked towards the queen. "My queen, with all due respect this is a very risky plan. Nephrite got close to a human as well, and he ended up betraying us. He was once loyal to Mercury, who is to say the same won't happen again?"

Queen Beryl listened for a moment then gave a small nod, "If you are worried about it, then observe him if you wish as long as you don't interfere with his plan. But if he does betray us, then you know what to do."

Kunzite nodded and bowed, "Of course, my queen." He then vanished.

Back in the present day the five Sailor Scouts were fighting off a particularly gruesome looking youma in the park near a big fountain. They found themselves victorious just as always, but Usagi didn't feel too happy about it. Once again, Tuxedo…no, Mamoru had been there to help the youma and escaped once it was defeated. It tore Usagi apart inside, and her face showed it clearly. She missed the days when he was on their side. Back when she didn't know his identity, she could feel him so close to her and the sight of him made her heart soar. But now that she knew him, he never felt so far away and the mere thought of him made her heart ache. She even missed his smug arrogant attitude towards her. What she wouldn't give to run in to him on the street and get to yell each other, just like the good old days.

The girl split up to all head back to their respective homes for the night. Usagi, Rei, and Minako were walking together since they had to go in the same direction. Rei had noticed the pouty look on Usagi's face and started to walk up to her. Usagi's eyebrows furrowed a little, fully expecting a lecture from Rei about how she should suck it up and quit being such a cry baby. Usagi was pleasantly surprised when the dark haired girl placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him back, promise." Rei could tell what was bugging Usagi, even if she didn't say it.

Minako, who was walking on the opposite side of Usagi, nodded in agreement and put her arm around Usagi comfortingly. "That's right! You two are meant to be together, no matter what the Dark Kingdom does. We just have to beat all the bad guys, and everything will be back to normal. Right Artemis?" Minako looked to the white cat who was riding along on her shoulder.

"Well…I suppose but things aren't that sim..mhmm…" Artemis was shut up by Minako's free hand covering his mouth.

"Yes of course, that right!" Minako finished speaking for the little white cat.

Usagi sniffled a little, "Thank you…"

"Look on the bright side! The winter break is finally here! You won't have to worry about school or tests for three weeks!" Rei mentioned and watched as the thought made Usagi start floating on cloud nine. 'Hehe, I knew that would work!' Rei thought to herself. What the girls didn't know was that someone had seen the whole thing.

Yuki was helping Motoki close up the Crown game center for the night. He hadn't heard from any friends or family ever since he had lost his memory, so he was starting to think that he might be on his own for quite a while, so he needed a way to make some money to get by. Luckily Motoki, the guy who worked at the arcade, was friends with Ami and her friends, so he helped Yuki snag a part time job working for the arcade. Yuki was grateful not only because it would allow him to make money for food, but it also gave him something to do.

At the moment, Yuki was going through the back of the arcade and emptying the tokens out of all the machines while Motoki took account of all the money they had made for the day. Once they had finished up they locked the shop up and prepared to leave. Motoki ran the sleeve of his shirt over his brow and said, "Whew, alright. That was a good day of work. Thanks for the help, Yuki."

"No, thank you for letting me work here. You don't know how much it has helped me out." Yuki told the older boy then paused and asked, "Umm, Motoki. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" The blonde arcade employee asked.

"Well, you're really popular with the girls, so what do you think would be a good Christmas gift for a girl?" Yuki asked him curiously. Yuki was grateful to be making some food money, but there was something else he really wanted it for, something more important.

"What? I'm popular with girls? Are you serious?" Motoki asked in disbelief and rubbed the back of his head shyly and laughed a little.

Yuki crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Trust me, it would take less time for me to list the girls that aren't interested, rather than the ones that are. So what do you think? I've never bought anything for a girl before, so I'm clueless."

"Hm, I see. Well it all depends on the girl, and your relationship to her." Motoki explained and then smiled a little, "Would this happen to be for Usagi-chan's friend, Ami-chan?"

"Well….yeah. I know that I haven't known her for very long, but she's been very kind to me and done a lot to help me out. I want a way to tell her thank you and that I….you know, care for her." Yuki told him, feeling a little embarrassed after he said the last part.

"Oh, now I see. Well a lot of guys usually will try to buy the typical girl things like jewelry or perfume." Motoki began.

"But Ami-chan is so much more than just a 'typical girl'." Yuki commented.

Motoki nodded, "I agree, and it's good that you think that way. Most guys will try to go for those sorts of things, but I've always thought things like that were just too general, especially if you really like the girl. I think it's better if you try to find something more personal. Something just for Ami-chan. Think about what she likes and go from there."

"Right! I see, well thanks a lot Motoki. Catch ya later!" Yuki said.

"No problem and good luck." Motoki replied and with that the two boys parted ways. Yuki walked along for a little while but he kept looking over his shoulder. He had that feeling of being watched but he didn't see anyone. The boy then stopped though when he could have sworn he had heard someone say something behind him. He spun around and noticed a tall man standing in a nearby alley. He had white hair and wore a weird outfit consisting of a grey suit and white cape.

Kunzite looked at Yuki and said, "You there, boy. Would you like to have your memories back?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed and he slowly backed away, feeling cautious of this caped weirdo. "What did you say? Who are you and how do you know about my memories?" Yuki asked in a defensive voice. 'Please don't tell me I'm related to this guy. I don't know why, but his face really pisses me off.'

"Who I am is irrelevant. If you wish to learn the truth of your past then you should go investigate the park that lies in that direction." Kunzite told him and pointed out towards the direction of Yuki's back. Yuki looked over his shoulder, but when he looked back at the alley the guy was gone.

'Well that was weird. Who the hell was that?' Yuki thought to himself silently. He didn't trust the guy at all. He figured it was probably in his best interest to just ignore what he said and just head home. Too bad Yuki did want to know and started to make his way towards the park where he secretly saw the Sailor Scouts fighting the youma, and even more importantly he saw them change back to their normal selves.

Ami walked along the sidewalk towards her neighborhood after helping the other scouts get rid of the youma. Her eyes kept going back and forth between where she was going and reading the small book she was holding in front of her face. It was a quiet peaceful night; the only sound to be heard was the low crushing sound of her feet walking through the snow, pressing the fluffy white powder down on to the ground under her. The sky was dark but clear with the stars and moon shining so brightly.

When Ami reached her street, she slipped her book in to her schoolbag she had been holding and walked up to Yuki's door. He had agreed to help her do a little practice work for high school entrance exams. She rang the door and then waited until he opened it and let her come inside. "Hi Yuki, sorry I'm a little late. I was umm…."

"Held up at your cram school? Right?" Yuki asked, giving her an excuse even though he now knew the truth. He had been right, Ami and her friends were the Sailor Scouts but that didn't bother him; and he had no interest in calling her out on it. He figured that if she wanted to tell him then she would when she was ready.

"Oh, yes that was what it was." Ami told him and eagerly walked in to his house where it was warm. Ami felt a little bad about lying to him. Her mother was busy with her work so much that she rarely noticed when Ami would have to go out and do Sailor Scout related things, so Ami rarely needed to make up stories. Yuki made them some hot tea to help Ami warm up from the cold and they then headed upstairs to his room.

Ami sat down at Yuki's desk and looked around curiously, she had only been in his room a couple of times. She was surprised when she saw the photos they had taken together at the amusement park inside a small cute blue frame sitting on the desk. Yuki walked up behind her while carrying an extra chair and sat beside her. Ami smiled a little and pointed at the frame and asked, "You actually framed those little pictures?"

"Well yeah. I mean, all of the pictures in this house are of people who I don't know or don't remember so I don't really have much attachment to them. I decided to take one of those pictures out so that I could put the picture of someone I do know in. That's all." Yuki said with a shrug, he didn't think anything of it.

"So you like those pictures?" Ami asked, smiling a little as she took out one of her exam prep books.

"Of course! I feel happy when I look at them." Yuki told her innocently, he then noticed when she opened up her book that the same little picture feel out from between the pages. Yuki looked up at Ami with a small smirk and added, "Hm, looks like I'm not the only one who likes our pictures."

Ami looked away shyly, "Well, I was using it as a bookmark." It was a pretty lame excuse, and she knew it. The truth was she really liked him. "Anyways, let's get started okay?" And with that the two of them started to practice for the high school entrance exams. Unfortunately for Ami, none of the other girls wanted to try and practice or prepare for their exams.

About half an hour later, Yuki looked up at Ami and asked, "Hey, is there something wrong? You seem really distracted tonight for some reason."

"Well, I was just wondering something. Yuki, have you thought of what high school you want to go to?" Ami asked.

"No, not really. I guess I will just go wherever I end up. I don't have a preference." He told her.

"Oh I see. Do you think you might want to go to the same one as me and my friends?" Ami asked curiously.

"Hmm…sure, why not?" Yuki said, "Was that really all that was bugging you? You're usually so focused."

"No, it wasn't just that. Something happened tonight to my friend, Usagi-chan. It's a little complicated, but she saw someone tonight. It was someone that she cares for very much, who now has turned his back on her. They've always had a rocky relationship, but I think they might truly be in love. I feel sorry for her." Ami explained then paused before adding, "I can't imagine how hard it would be if the same thing happened to someone I care for like that…..Heh, now I'm starting to sound like Mikano."

"Oh I see, that's terrible. Usagi is a real klutz, and kinda juvenile at times. But she's also a really good person, it's a shame to hear that about her." Yuki said, sitting back in his chair. Over the past two weeks, he had gotten to know Ami's friends much more, especially Usagi and Mako since the four of them all went to the same school together. "I wonder if it was that guy in the tuxedo tonight?" Yuki asked but his eyes then widened and he quickly covered his mouth. 'Idiot!' he yelled out in his head.

Ami looked up at him and her jaw dropped a little, her mouth hanging open. "W-what did you just say? Did….did you see…."

"I umm, I sorta took a walk through the park tonight after work. And I saw...you." Yuki confessed, rubbing the back of his head a little and looked down at the ground. "Don't worry Ami-chan. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Yuki…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I kept this from you, and lied to you." Ami said, a soft sad look on her face. She had wanted to tell him, but on her own terms. She didn't want him to find out like this. "I hope you don't think badly of me."

"Think badly of you? Are you kidding? Ami-chan, you help people. You and your friends are heroes. I feel honored to know the five of you. You have nothing at all to apologize for, and nothing has changed between the two of us. It's a part of who you are. You are a truly amazing girl, Ami-chan." Yuki told her with a bright warm smile.

Ami smiled at him and her cheeks blushed. Without thinking she leaned forward a little and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. Yuki blushed and instinctively wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back in return. The two of them held each other closely; Ami's resting her chin against his shoulder. "Thank you Yuki. You're the only boy who knows that I'm Sailor Mercury."

I'm Sailor Mercury…..I'm Sailor Mercury. That phrase echoed throughout Yuki's head, triggering something in his mind. It all came flashing back to him, everything. Her past, his past, and who he truly was. His eyes glowed a blue color, feeling his powers flow through his entire body freely once more. He moved one hand off of Ami's back and looked down at it and created a dagger of ice out of the moisture in the air, with the tip pointed straight at Ami's back. All he had to do was push it in to her back.

Ami could feel him breathing against her chest, it felt nice. She felt so embarrassed to be this close to him, but she didn't want to pull away. She could feel his heart beating quickly against hers on account of their embrace, it made her smile. She blinked when she felt him start to breathe really deeply. "Yuki? Are you alright?" She asked him.

Yuki looked up and quickly made the ice knife vanish in to the air and slowly pulled away from her. "Oh umm, yeah I'm fine. I just got hugged by a pretty girl after all." He said as he looked at her. He stared at her, this time with his memories intact. He hadn't seen her since the Silver Millennium when she was Princess Mercury, before she was reborn here on Earth. He had forgotten how incredibly beautiful she was. Long ago, he had been one of Princess Mercury's knights, her protector. He had sworn his life and loyalty to her back then. Yuki then forced those thoughts out of his mind, none of that mattered anymore. He served the Dark Kingdom now, not her, and he had a job to do. He couldn't forget that.

His plan had gone perfectly; there he was with her all alone and completely off her guard. It would be nothing to take her life at that very moment; he just had to take it. So why didn't he? What was this warm feeling in his chest? Were the memories of his past with her actually taking a hold of him? No. That couldn't be it. Perhaps it was just a side effect of having his memories returned to him. He then noticed that Ami was staring at him with a concerned look on her face. He shook his head a little and said, "Sorry about that Ami-chan. I guess I just zoned out there for a minute. Look umm, I'm starting to feel a little light headed. So, can we maybe call it an early night?"

"Mhm, that's fine. I'm sorry you're feeling bad. Will you be okay?" Ami asked as the two of them stood up together and he walked her downstairs to the door to see her out.

"Oh I think I'm going to be better than okay. I just need to catch my balance." He told her and opened the door for her.

"I hope so." Ami said then added, "Oh, and sorry for just hugging you like that. I was just really relieved that you took finding out about my secret so well. Thank you for inviting me over and helping me tonight." The two of them then said their goodbyes.

Once Ami was gone, Yuki shut the door and then leaned his back against the door and sighed deeply. "What the hell is the matter with me?" He said out loud.

"Those are my thoughts exactly." Came a voice and then Kunzite appeared in the house, looking over at Yuki with his arms crossed and a harsh look on his face.

Yuki's eyes narrowed as he saw his 'ally' come in to the house. "Kunzite!" he said and held out his hand, a sword made of ice appearing in his hand. "You were not to interfere in my plans. What are you doing here?"

"Your plan was taking too much time. The longer you remain among these humans, the more influence they could have on you. I needed to help you retrieve your memories so that the next phase of this plan could begin. And it looks like I wasn't a moment too soon. I saw what happened in that room. You had her and you let her just walk away. What were you thinking?!" Kunzite asked, interrogating Yuki.

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" Yuki asked in a harsh voice.

"I am questioning your resolve. Whether or not you want to admit it, that girl just showed that she can still have a hold on you. There is a part of you that is holding you back, the part that cares about her, no matter how small it is. Now fulfill your duty and kill the Sailor Scouts. Start with Mercury, get her out of the way." Kunzite ordered.

"It would be better to go after Rei and Usagi first. They are the two whose powers could post the most threat to me." Yuki replied.

"….Rei and Usagi? You're referring to them by name now?" Kunzite questioned.

"I meant Mars and Moon." Yuki said simply.

"No, Mercury is closer. Kill her first. That is Queen Beryl's order." Kunzite told him and then left, fading in to the shadows.

About an hour later Yuki stood on the roof of the house, looking down in to Ami's bedroom window. The lights were out and he could see her sleeping peacefully in her bed through the window. Yuki didn't want to admit it, but Kunzite was right. Being around Ami was influencing him, weakening his resolution. She had to go. Yuki silently teleported in to Ami's bedroom and slowly walked over to her bed, making sure his footsteps didn't make a sound.

He created his ice sword by freezing the water molecules in the air and in to his hand. Slowly, he raised the blade over his head, readying himself to stab down in to the bed. Ami was sleeping on her back; he had a straight shot to her heart. He stared at her sleeping face for a moment. He could feel his heart pumping. 'So this is it. Princess Mercury, Sailor Mercury, and Ami-chan…..goodbye.' he thought to himself then closed his eyes and brought in one quick motion brought the blade crashing down.

* * *

The last chapter was so fluffy. This one was so...not. I'm thinking of maybe adding a song in to one of the chapters since I think the lyrics go REALLY well with this story. Just curious, does anyone know of any Sailor Moon communities this story might fit in? I haven't seen any that are Sailor Mercury centric. Anyways ladies and gents. I need to get to bed. So if you liked what you've read, or not, or have a comment or critique then leave a review and I'll be getting back as soon as possible. Until next time, thank you for reading.


	5. Betrayal

Thanks a lot for the continued support Sadekuuro. ^.^

* * *

That night Ami laid curled up in her bed, feeling her eyes start to grow heavy and she knew sleep was near. She wondered what sort of things she would dream about that night. Over the past few nights, she had very unusual dreams. She told herself that they were just dreams, but in the back of her mind she was starting to wonder if they were more than that. It hadn't been that long since she and the other Sailor Scouts had learned about their past lives and their destinies, but none of them remembered everything. Ami wondered if her dreams were actually memories of her past life resurfacing. All of the dreams seemed to be set in her past life and were so vivid. Ami had never had memories like these before. She thought that maybe she should ask Luna about the dreams; perhaps she would be able to confirm or deny that the dreams were real or not.

Ami yawned a little feeling her thoughts start to cloud as sleep took her over. Her eyes slowly closed and soon she was peacefully asleep. Another new dream was weaved in Ami's mind as she slept. She saw herself as an adorable small child of around the age of five or six. She was wearing a light blue dress with matching shoes and blue stud earrings on both ears. She was sitting in a large library with her big blue eyes in a book and reading. Yep, this cute little girl was definitely Ami. Kid Ami looked up when a nurse maid walked in and asked her to come with her since she had visitors. Ami took the nurse maid's hand and followed along with her out of the library and in to a small courtyard. Once in the courtyard, Ami saw two young blue haired boys throwing a small white ball back and forth. Ami was surprised that they looked exactly the same, twins. They both wore blue shorts and white shirts.

The nurse maid led the young Ami over to where the two of them were playing and said, "Boys, I would like you both to meet someone." The two boys heard what the lady had said and stopped and looked over at the girl who was now hiding behind her nurse maid shyly. "This is our kingdom's princess, Princess Mercury. Can she play with you two as well?"

The two little twins both nodded and said, "Okay." in perfect sync. The nurse maid smiled and then patted Princess Mercury on the head and then walked off.

The two twins looked at the shy princess before one of them smiled a little and said, "Hello. My name is Yuki."

"And my name is Fubuki. I'm the older brother. Yuki is the little brother." The other boy said with a smile and pointed to his twin brother.

A sour look came over Yuki's face and he quickly looked over at his brother. "Hey! Mom says you're only one minute older than me! That's not very much."

Fubuki crossed his arms over his chest and said proudly, "Yeah but that still makes me older than you!"

Princess Mercury watched the two boys get in to an argument and giggled a little, starting to smile a bit. Yuki then picked up the white ball off of the ground with both hands. He then walked up to her and held the ball out to her and asked, "Here Princess, would you like to play with us?"

Little Mercury looked down at the ball for a moment then smiled happily and nodded, "Okay." She then took a hold of the ball and three children played together.

Yuki looked down at the beautiful sleeping Ami and brought the tip of his ice sword down, his eyes clinched shut. A moment later he opened his eyes to find that his hand had stopped, the tip of the blade was a couple of inches over the top of the blankets. He tried to force his hand down further and finish it, but he couldn't force to move his hand. He watched as his hand shook, resisting him. Why? Why couldn't he do it? 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought to himself.

What was holding him back? For some reason, he found himself thinking back to the past, before he became a servant of the Dark Kingdom. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake those memories from his mind. Memories of the two of them as children, playing together. Memories of him growing up to become one of Princess Mercury's knights. Whatever memory came to his mind, it was always a memory…of her.

"I….I can't do it…I love her." He whispered to himself; saying those words was as if he was having an epiphany. He lowered the ice sword and then slowly backed away from the bed. He made the sword in his hand vanish, turning it back in to harmless water vapor. This wasn't a part of the plan; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. After centuries of serving under Queen Beryl, he thought he had let go of any sort of attachments he had of his life before. How could a mere couple of weeks change all of that? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Ami began to stir a little and rolled over in her sleep; Yuki saw this and took it as a sign that he should leave before he was found out and silently disappeared.

Within the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite watched the whole thing through the large black crystal. His cold eyes narrowed at the sight, "I knew it." He said to himself and soon after a group of youma entered the chamber.

"You wished to see us, Kunzite-sama?" One of them asked.

Kunzite looked to his youma underlings and said, "Yes, it seems we have a traitor amongst us on Earth. Seek him out and punish his betrayal, by death." The youma nodded together and then left for Earth.

The next morning Ami woke up to sun shining through her curtains and falling on to her bed. Her eyes slowly opened and she yawned a little as she stretched her arms over her head. There was no school for a few weeks so she hadn't bothered to set her alarm the night before. She looked at the clock to see it read 10:00 AM. Maybe Usagi's habits were starting to rub off on her. Ami swung her legs down to the floor and walked in to the bathroom to freshen up.

'Wow, another strange dream last night. Not only had her new neighbor been in the dream once again, but it was him as a child and with a twin brother too. Why did she keep seeing him in her dreams that seemed to be from her former life? Was it just a coincidence? Or…maybe….maybe he had lived there too? Maybe he had lived on the moon with everyone and had been reborn here on Earth as well.' Ami thought to herself as she washed her face and then splashed some warm water over her cheeks. 'Or maybe she reminded him of a friend she had as a small child. That sounded much more sane. She was being silly, they were just dreams.'

Ami heard the phone ringing while she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She poked her head out of the bathroom and then walked in to the hallway to pick up the phone, her toothbrush still in her mouth. "hewrooh?" She muffled out.

"What? Ami-chan? Are you there?" Came Usagi's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hangb omf." She said then walked back in to the bathroom while holding the phone, it was cordless. Ami quickly rinsed her mouth out then put the phone back up to her ear. "Sorry about that. Good morning Usagi-chan."

"Morning! Wanted to let you know that the girls and I are all going window shopping for the day at the shopping center. Maybe try to find something for the families for Christmas. Do you want to go too?"

"Alright, that sounds fun." Ami said and then they agreed to meet up at the shopping arcade in a couple of hours. Ami put the phone back in the charging cradle and returned to the bathroom to finish freshening up. She then walked upstairs to get dressed. Ami thought it would be a good way to start out the winter break. Maybe she could even find something for her mother for Christmas. She hoped her mother would finish up her overseas work and be back before too long.

Ami arrived at the meeting place a few minutes early as she usually did. Rei and Mako showed up only a minute or so later while Mikano arrived right on time. Of course, Usagi showed up ten minutes late and gave an excuse while Rei scolded her and gave her a hard time for never being on time for anything. Overall it was pretty normal for their group, but Ami had come to like it. Usagi and Rei always made things so lively. All of the girls had different things they wanted to go look at. Usagi wanted to eat first of course and then go look at pretty much everything. Mikano wanted to go look at some new fashions that she had read about in a trendy magazine and Mako was hoping to go to a store that sold kitchenware. Rei didn't really have a preference since she knew they would probably go anywhere and everywhere. As for Ami, she wanted to go to the bookstore as well as try to find something nice for her mother for Christmas.

The girls went to go eat at a local family café first since it was lunch time anyways. Afterwards they went with Mako to the kitchen store so that she could just browse around for a little while. She had said she was thinking of trying out some new foreign dishes but she might need a few more specialized cooking ware. Afterwards, to Ami's delight, they went to the bookstore since it was close by. Ami wanted to look for some new study aids, Mikano went straight to the idol magazines, Mako looked for a cookbook she needed, and Usagi and Rei decided to check out some manga.

Ami disappeared among the rows of bookshelves, going in to the academic section. Her eyes ran over the numerous rows of books, she was looking for a specific study aid that one of her friends she went to cram school with had suggested to her. Her eyes then spotted the correct book up on the very top shelf, and to Ami's luck there was only one left. She quickly reached her hand up all the way to try and grab it, just out of her reach. She slowly rose up on to her toes and had almost gotten a hold of it but another hand came up from her left and took a hold of it first. Ami's eyes quickly looked and her eyes widened in surprise. "Ryo-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Ami-chan! Long time no see. How have you been?" The dark haired boy said happily with a warm smile. Ryo Urawa had been one of the rainbow crystal carriers and Ami had helped to save him. He had been infatuated with her at the time, and still was. But he didn't know how she felt.

"I've been well, how about you? What are you doing back here? I thought you had to leave since your father was transferred." Ami asked curiously; glad to see her old friend once again. She smiled at him a little; he was just as cute as she had remembered.

"It turns out that his superiors had a change of plans and had us return here. From what he says, it sounds like we will be staying here for a good while. I'll be going back to school here when the next semester begins. I'm also enrolling in cram school." Ryo told her.

"Wow really! That's terrific! I hope we can be classmates." Ami said.

"Me too. I know if I'm in the same class with you then I'll definitely be motivated to work harder and do better. And this time, I won't use my…you know, ability." Ryo told her, bringing his voice down when he said the last part. He really REALLY hoped he was in the same classes as her. That way he could hopefully become closer to his crush. He still really admired her.

Ami nodded a little then asked, "Oh, can you still see the future?"

"..Sometimes. It's becoming less and less frequent, especially in when it comes to far in the future. I've also learned something very important when it comes to the future." Ryo told her.

"Oh really? What's that, Ryo-kun?" Ami asked curiously.

"That the future is never etched in stone. It's in a constant state of change depending on what people do." He explained to her. Whenever he would get a glimpse of the future it was always subject to change. That was one of the reasons why he was so glad to have returned. He wanted to try and change his own future to where Ami would be in it with him. He then looked at the book in his hand and said, "Anyways, it looks like this is the last copy. Why don't you take it Ami-chan. I can get one some other time."

"Thank you so much, but you grabbed it first so it's yours, Ryo-kun." Ami said happily.

"But I only grabbed it before you on account of my height. Hm, how about we go ask the front if they have any more in stock somewhere?" Ryo suggested, Ami smiled and nodded in agreement. The pair then went up to front together. They found out that was the last of the particular book in stock and Ryo ended up buying it. What surprised Ami was when he held it out to her.

"Hm? What is it?" Ami asked, a little confused.

"Here, why don't you go ahead and take this one. I feel like it should have been yours anyways. Besides, I can always go find another one sometime." Ryo told her, with a warm smile on his face. "Just think of it as an early Christmas present and as my way of saying thank you for saving me last time we saw each other." The truth was the only reason he agreed to buy it was that he wanted to give it to her anyways.

Ami blushed a little and took the book and then thanked him gratefully. The two of them then said their goodbyes since Ryo had a few things he had to go do. What Ami didn't know was that the other Sailor Scouts had seen everything, especially Mikano since she had been in the front of the store at the magazine stand. The blonde haired girl quickly walked over to Ami with a big grin and asked, "Hey Ami-chan, who was that boy? The two of you looked awfully familiar to each other. What's the story?"

"Story? There's no story. He's just an old friend who has recently moved back to the area." Ami said simply, she didn't really feel any need to elaborate.

"Hehe, that's not true Ami-chan." Usagi said with a small grin on her face as she walked up as well then looked to Mikano to explain, "He's Ami-chan's biggest fan and her first crush. He's super smart and wants to be just like Ami-chan." Usagi then leaned in a little and whispered to Mikano the part about him being turned in to a youma once since Mikano hadn't been around when that happened.

"Aww, that's adorable! You two look so cute together." Mikano cooed but then thought for a moment then asked, "But wait a second, what about that guy who lives next door to you? Aren't you two going out?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hehe, Ami-chan sure has gotten popular lately. So who do you like more, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked eagerly.

Ami blushed deeply and looked down for a moment, "I…I don't know. I've never had this happen before. And I mean….I'm not really going out with either of them. They're both just good friends."

"Yeah but you do like them don't you? And it's obvious that they both like you. You want a boyfriend right?" Usagi asked.

"I really don't know to be honest. I've never had one, and…I don't even know if I would have time for a boyfriend along with everything else." Ami said, trying to dodge the question.

"Hehe alright alright. Still, it really is quite cute that you're now involved in a love triangle." Mikano said. "On the one hand you have the smart and sweet guy who has admired you from a far that has been brought back in to your life as if by destiny. And he knows about you being a….scout. So that's a big bonus right there. On the other hand you have the tragic amnesia stricken new guy with the mysterious past." Mikano said then sighed with a dreamy look on her face, she was going in to love crazy mode. "Isn't romance the best?"

"Okay Mikano-chan, time to come back down to Earth now." Usagi said, laughing a little. Once the five sailor scouts left the bookstore, they went to some clothing stores Mikano wanted to go to as well as other various stores to just browse and waste time window shopping. This continued for several hours and before the girls knew it, night had come over the city. It was a clear night and you could clearly see the stars and moon.

Mako stretched her arms over her head and said, "What a nice way to kick off the holidays huh?" The other girls agreed, it had been a very fun day for all of them. They were starting to make their ways home when they noticed a pair of cats running towards them down the sidewalk.

"What the, Luna? Artemis?" Usagi said and then leaned down to pick Luna up in to her arms, Mikano did the same. "What's going on you two?" Usagi asked.

Luna looked around cautiously to make sure no one was paying attention to them before she leaned in and spoke in the quietest voice she could, "We have trouble. There have been youma spotted in the area!"

The five sailor scouts all came to attention and they quickly walked together down the street a little ways and in to an alley where there was no one around. "Alright! So what are those creeps up to this time?" Rei asked in a fiery voice, ready for anything.

"Well see that's the strange thing." Artemis began, "They seem to be pursuing someone from the Dark Kingdom!"

"Really! Could….could it be Mamoru-chan?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide with hope that maybe he had gotten free of their hold and escaped.

The white cat shook his head a little and said, "I don't think so, but whatever's going on, it can't be good."

Luna looked up and said, "Look everyone! I see them up there on the roof of that building!" The sailor scouts all turned towards the direction Luna was looking. She was right. There seemed to be some cloaked figure running across the nearby rooftops and was being pursued by a group of youma. Luckily no one else had seemed to notice.

"Hurry! Let's follow them!" Mako suggested and with that the group started to try and pursue the youma as best they could. It was a little difficult to move through the crowds while trying to keep the youmas within view, mostly on account of the buildings getting in the way of their sight.

The youma continued to pursue and track their target; they had been following him for the better part of the day. They followed closely behind the cloaked traitor as he led them to a less populated area; to a heavily forested park where he eventually lost them among the trees.

Yuki breathed heavily as he leaned against the trunk of a tree, trying to catch his breath now that he'd lost the youma. He knew it wouldn't be long before they had found him again, and he was sick of running. He then noticed around a clearing there was a small lake. He smiled a little to himself under the hood and wondered just how stupid these youma were. He walked over to the edge of the water and slowly touched the tip of his finger to the surface of the water. There was small ripple and then a swift wave of energy as the entire pond was turned to ice. He then walked along the frozen ice towards the center and waited.

The youma that were pursuing Yuki quickly found him once he used his powers and started to slowly close in on him on the frozen pond. One of the youma who had long spiked tentacles for arms looked at their target and said, "You finally decided to quit running like coward and die with dignity, hm?"

"Something like that. But maybe you should look at your surroundings first." Yuki said with a smirk then raised his hands up in to the air. It was that moment when several large spears of ice shot out of the ice from below all around the youma. Yuki then called out, "Frozen Death!" and the numerous spears fired at the youma that was soon impaled on all sides and turned in to dust.

The other youma watched in shock and quickly became enraged. "You damned traitor! You'll pay for that!" another of the youma said and they all rushed at him together.

"Fools." Yuki said with a smirk and quickly stepped to the side as one of the youma lunged at him. At the same time he grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled it off, letting it get caught on the youma's head, taking away its sight for a moment. He then produced a sword made out of the ice in to his hand and ran the icy blade through the youma, turning it in to dust as well. Once the two youma were no more, Yuki looked around to see if any others were coming. He sighed in relief but knew he needed to keep moving. More would be coming for him before too long. He was about to teleport away when he felt a presence appear nearby. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Usagi, are you sure you saw them go this way?" Mako asked as the girls ran through the trees, running in the direction Usagi had said she had seen the youma go. Once the scouts were out of the sight of any onlookers they all transformed in to their sailor forms.

"I'm sure of it! I know I saw something!" Usagi insisted.

"Umm hey, did it just get really cold all of a sudden?" Rei asked as the five girls and two cats reached a clearing and were surprised to find a frigid frozen pond in front of them. What was even more surprising was to see Kunzite and Ami's neighbor engaged in a sword fight. Their blades clashed as the two circled one another.

Ami's eyes grew wide at the sight. "Wh-what's going on? Why is Yuki….fighting Kunzite?" She said to herself then ran out on to the ice, trying her best not to slip and fall. "Yuki! Be careful! That man is dangerous!" Ami called out. The other scouts followed along, but it didn't take long for Usagi to slip and fall on her butt. Rei was having an even harder time trying keep her balance; high heels and an icy walking surface do not mix well.

"What the…Ami-chan?" Yuki said and looked up when he heard his name called out. He immediately regretted it though when Kunzite took the opportunity to hit Yuki with an energy blast that sent him down to the icy ground with enough force to crack the ice where his body landed and was then sent sliding along the ice.

"The Sailor Scouts?" Kunzite said when he realized they were not alone, his eyes narrowed a little. He wasn't sure if this was bad or if he could use it to his favor. He started to grin though as an idea came to him.

"You really are a bastard, Kunzite. Frozen Death!" Yuki called out and raised his hand up in to the air. His eyes glowed blue and a blue shimmering glow appeared around his hand and then fired towards the silver haired youma commander.

Kunzite quickly moved to the side to try and dodge the attack but soon found that his right arm had been frozen in ice. Kunzite was about to retaliate but heard Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all call out and saw three of their attacks coming straight at him from the side. He quickly flew up in to the air to dodge the three attacks. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself as he tried to break his arm free of the chilling ice.

Ami saw Yuki hit with Kunzite's attack and quickly ran to his side to see about him. "Yuki! What….what's going on here?" Ami asked distressfully. She saw the blade made of ice in Yuki's hand and the magic attack he had just summoned. "Who….who are you?"

Yuki quickly moved up to his feet and looked at Ami. He felt a stabbing sensation of pain puncture through his chest by the sight of her. It was the pain of guilt; he knew this wouldn't end well. "Ami-chan. You and the other scouts should just leave. This doesn't concern you."

Kunzite heard this and let out a hysterical laugh. "What a lie that is. This has everything to do with her, doesn't it you traitor? She is the reason you have betrayed your cause. The reason why you now must die." Kunzite was trying to buy time break his arm free, perhaps he could even turn the scouts on Yuki.

"Kunzite, I am going to kill you, slowly, if you don't shut, your, mouth!" Yuki threatened and raised his sword at his former comrade.

Ami listened to this exchange and slowly backed away from Yuki, her eyes staring at him cautiously. She didn't know why, but she felt her heart start to ache. "Yuki…..what is he talking about? How do you know each other?" Ami asked, part of her afraid to know the answer.

The other sailor scouts watched on and wondered what they should do. Artemis looked at Yuki suspiciously. The white cat couldn't put his paw on it, but the boy looked vaguely familiar to him. Kunzite smirked to himself as he saw where things were starting to go. "Go on Traitor. Why don't you tell your precious scout who you really are."

Yuki clinched his teeth as he listened to Kunzite taunting him. He looked in to Ami's eyes and took a deep breath then said, "Alright, if that is what you wish. I promised you that I would tell you when I recovered my memories. Well it's now happened, Ami-chan. I remember who I am now, and why I'm here."

Ami gulped a little and replied, "Alright Yuki, then tell me. Who are you?"

"I am an assassin of the Dark Kingdom. I was sent here by Queen Beryl to kill you and the other Sailor Scouts. My memories were erased so that I could seem more human and get closer to you so that you girls would trust me. When you confessed your identity to me, you gave me back my memories." Yuki confessed. "I am your enemy."

Ami felt a combination of pain and sadness wash over her unlike any she had ever felt before. She tried to say something but she couldn't find her voice, there was a knot in her throat. Tears filled her eyes and her head slowly sank down, streams of tears flowing freely down her smooth cheeks. Soon Yuki and the other scouts could hear soft sobs coming from her.

Kunzite smirked when he saw the girl's obvious pain. It almost made it all worth it. The other sailor scouts had seemed to have forgotten he was there so he slowly vanished in to the shadows. He'd wait and enjoy the show. Perhaps the scouts and Yuki would weaken each other so that he could come in and get rid of them both once it was over.

Yuki saw Ami's tears and slowly stepped towards her, reaching out with his hand to her. "Ami….I….."

"STOP!" Ami yelled out and looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness, pain, and anger. "How….how could you….how could you be so cruel? You were my friend….I….I…."

Usagi had heard enough. She slowly moved across the icy pond, the moonstick in her hand. "It's alright Ami-chan. I swear I won't allow him to get away with this." Usagi said then looked up at Yuki. "We trusted you. I'm so tired of you and the rest of your kind interfering in love!"

Usagi couldn't help but think of poor Naru and Nephrite; not to mention that the Dark Kingdom had taken Mamoru from her. "You will be punished!" she declared and raised the moonstick and silver crystal in his direction. The other three sailor scouts shared the same sentiments as Usagi and were more than ready to attack the Dark Kingdom assassin.

Yuki nodded silently and threw his ice blade to the side. "Perhaps that's for the best. I betrayed you all; I wouldn't expect anything less of the sailor scouts."

"Wait!" Ami called out, making the other scouts hold off on their attacks. Something about all of this didn't seem right to her. If what he said was true then why was he fighting with Kunzite? Why had Kunzite referred to him as a traitor? Perhaps this was all a trick, but she had to know. Ami looked up at Yuki and asked, "You said you were sent to kill us. So why didn't you when you had so many chances? You said you gained your memories back when I told you I was Sailor Mercury. Why didn't you kill me?"

Yuki's eyes slowly lowered down to the ground and his head lowered. "Because I couldn't, Ami-chan. I tried to, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. Ami-chan, I know you won't believe me after I deceived and hurt you, but I…."

"Enough of this…" Kunzite's voice came out as he reappeared hovering up in the air; he had been able to break his arm free. "This has been a very emotional and entertaining exchange but I've grown bored of it. Now die you filthy traitor!"

Yuki jumped to the side just as Kunzite cast a dark energy attack at him and grabbed his ice sword as he moved swiftly along the ice. He then threw the blade of ice directly at Kunzite which stabbed him through in the side. Kunzite gasped and cringed in pain. He'd make Yuki pay for that, he knew just the weak spot to go for. With one hand he grabbed the ice blade and pulled it out of him then held his wound tightly. Kunzite then looked over to Ami and with his other hand he cast a powerful fire attack right at her.

"Ami-chan!" Yuki cried out and without a second thought he jumped in front of Ami and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in his arms, embracing her. He created a wall of ice in front of them just before the fires hit. He used all of his power to keep her safe but the walls of ice quickly melted and Yuki took the full force of the attack. 'Damn that Kunzite. It had to be fire.'

"Yes, it's fitting that you two should die together." Kunzite said with a laugh as he put all of his power in to the flamethrower like attack. Yuki's greatest strength was his mastery of ice, but he shared his element's weakness as well.

Ami's eyes widened in shock when she felt Yuki hold her in his arms and protect her from the attack. Why would he do that? She could feel the heat from the fires all around her, but his body was keeping her shielded and her head was against his chest. When the attack ended she looked up to see Yuki looking down at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Ami-chan….are you alright…" Yuki asked. His voice was labored and weak, he looked as if he was about to pass out. He winced, he felt his whole body in pain. The back of his shirt had caught on fire and was burning on his back so he quickly grabbed a hold of it and tore it off, throwing the burnt cloth to the side. "Ami-chan….I know you probably won't believe me. But I am truly sorry for hurting you."

Ami watched as Yuki struggled to rise to his feet and turn around towards Kunzite. He held his sword in hand and stretched his arms out in front of Ami in a protective manner. Ami could see how horribly burned and wounded he was. "How dare you attack her, Kunzite. I swear…..I'll make you pay." Yuki said in a labored breath.

"You're really prepared to die for her. You've become so weak, what a shame." Kunzite said with a smirk and prepared for another attack but was knocked out of the air when the other four sailor scouts all attacked him at once. Kunzite fell to the icy floor below and looked up to see Sailor Moon pointing the moonstick and silver crystal at him. He knew he had to leave now or else he wouldn't survive. He quickly opened a dark portal and escaped.

The Sailor Scouts watched as their enemy escaped once again from them but then turned their attention towards their other possible enemy. Yuki slowly backed away limping, and held his blade up defensively. He was sure where things would go from there, but at the moment he wasn't willing to find out. It didn't matter though. His vision was starting to become blurry and he soon fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

Well that was a long yet filled chapter. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but it was worth it. If only I could get these final papers written like I do chapters. T.T Anyways my next week is going to be hellish so don't expect any updates until at least a week and a half, if that much. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter and if you did or had thoughts then leave a comment or review.


	6. Confessions

Thanks James and Sadekuuro. Personally I feel bad for Ami-chan. Whenever she meets a guy she might like, they tend to be aligned with her enemies or secretly a youma. This is a pretty short chapter, but I didn't want to draw it out too much since it pretty much just concludes the last chapter. Now I have GOT to get to work on this final paper. .

* * *

Ami quietly sat at the small desk with her head buried in the book that Ryo had bought for her. The scene would at first appear to be just like any normal one for her. There were however two small differences. The first was that she was still in her Sailor Mercury form and the other was that she wasn't in her room at her desk. She looked up from the book when she heard her 'patient' starting to stir.

After the events at the frozen lake, the scouts had decided to take the unconscious Yuki back to his home. All of them, especially Ami, wanted to know more about just what had been going on. His behavior made no sense to her. On the one hand, he was from the dark kingdom and he himself confessed that he had toyed with her all to try and take her life. On the other hand, Kunzite had called him a traitor and Yuki had protected her. Then…there were Ami's dreams. She had so many unanswered questions. Questions only he could answer.

They had brought him back to his home; all the while his body had been completely lifeless. Once there, Ami used what medical knowledge she had picked up from her mother to bandage up the burns on his back. Now he slept and she waited for him to wake up; but Ami didn't know what to expect when he did wake up. That was why she was still in her Mercury form; they had also tied his hands over his head to the headboard of the bed with a leather belt, just in case.

Ami watched curiously as the boy slept. He was a mystery to her, in every sense of the word. She wasn't sure if she should be worried about his well being and thankful that he protected her from Kunzite. Or, on the other hand, a large part of her felt betrayed and hurt by him. She trusted him after all. Ami then shook these thoughts out of her head and returned to her book. What was the matter with her? Getting worked up over some guy. It was silly. At least she could trust Ryo; he would never lie to her or betray her. The thought made her smile a little. She was so happy that he would be going to school with her again.

Yuki's eyes slowly opened and he was surprised to see a now familiar sight, the ceiling of the bedroom in the house he had been staying in. But why was he there? He then remembered what had happened. His eyes were barely open so Ami hadn't noticed. His eyes looked over without his head moving and he saw her there sitting at his desk. His gaze then went down to his chest when he noticed the feeling of bandages wrapped around his bare body. Did she do this? He didn't understand. Why would the sailor scouts help him? He then noticed his hands were restrained. He looked up to see them tied over his head. He sighed a little and said to himself, "Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but Kunzite was right. I've gotten soft."

Ami looked up quickly when she heard Yuki's voice and looked over at him. "So you're finally awake." She said as she closed the book and put it down on to the desk.

"Ami-chan….what's going on? Why am I here? You should have just left me out there." Yuki asked curiously.

"Don't be ridiculous. We wouldn't do that." Ami told him as she turned towards him in the chair.

'I see…even after being reborn here on Earth, she still just as kind as she always has been. They're all that way, kind to a fault.' Yuki thought to himself.

Ami moved closer and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. She looked down at the bandages and gently touched his chest. "Does…it hurt?" She asked.

"Are you worried about me, Ami-chan?" He asked in surprise, her soft gloved hand felt so gentle on his skin. He fully expected her to hate him. The truth was that the fire attack had done a lot of damage to him. It was painful and he knew it would take time for him to recover from a fire attack. "Don't be. It's not bad, not at all." He lied. It seemed like he was always lying to her.

"So who are you, really?" Ami asked curiously.

"I told you already. I'm your enemy. I was sent here to kill you." He told her.

"Stop it. I know you're lying. At least, I know you aren't telling me the whole story." Ami told him, "You promised me that when you got your memories back that you would tell me, so tell me the truth. The first time you and I met, it wasn't that day walking to school, was it? We met before when we were both little kids, didn't we? You had a twin brother and we played ball together."

Yuki's eyes widened a little in surprise then nodded a little. "Oh I see, your past memories. They're coming back to you, aren't they Ami-chan? You're right. You and I first met each other back in your past life when we were both children."

"I thought so, now tell me everything. Who you are, why are you a part of the Dark Kingdom, and why did you save me?" Ami asked him. She especially wanted to know the last part. It was the part that confused her the most.

Yuki sighed a little and gave small nod. "Alright, I suppose I owe you that. As you may or may not know, Usagi-chan wasn't the only of you girls that was a princess. In your past lives, all of you were the princesses of your respective planets. You were….are Princes Mercury. As such, you all had servants of course. I was one of your knights, one of your guardians."

"You were my…knight? I thought you were my friend." Ami replied. She didn't have any memories of him being a guardian or anything like that.

"Both. As kids our families had us play together and become friends. You see, my family served under royal family for generations. We became friends so that you would learn to trust my brother and me, and so that we would develop an attachment to you and therefore become more committed to our roles as your knights."

"So then…were we really friends?" Ami asked him.

"Of course. We were always together. You were my best friend, Ami-chan." He told her then paused for a moment and looked away a little. "You still are. That's why even though I have served the Dark Kingdom for so long, that's why I can't hurt you or the other Sailor Scouts. I guess old habits die hard."

"About that, why are you now with Beryl? Why change sides? And whatever happened to this brother of yours?" Ami asked.

"…..Fubuki….He's why. Back when the Moon Kingdom was at war with the Dark Kingdom, Fubuki switched sides and conspired to betray you. He wanted the Silver Crystal. He tried to get me to join up with him, but I refused. Then when I wasn't looking he took a mace to the back of my head. Fubuki never was one to ask twice. When I came to, it was all over. Everything was destroyed and everyone was gone, including you." Yuki told Ami. He then looked away from her. "That's when Fubuki showed up. He had joined up with Beryl and wanted me to do the same. He made me an offer on the Dark Kingdom's behalf that he knew I couldn't refuse."

"I see, so that's what happened. That's how you've lived for all these years." Ami said then reached over and untied the belt that was keeping his hands bound. She was now starting to understand the whole picture.

Yuki blinked a little and slowly sat up next to her, "Why'd you do that?"

"I know you're not going to hurt me. It was Rei-chan's idea anyways." Ami explained simply. She then touched the small blue circular button on the bow on her chest. There was a glow of light and then Ami was back in her normal clothes.

"I think Rei probably had the right idea." Yuki commented. "After what I've done, maybe you shouldn't trust me so much."

"So what did they offer you, Yuki?" Ami asked him, "It doesn't sound to me like you are evil, so it must have been something pretty important to you."

"Yeah, something like that." Yuki told her. He wanted to leave it there, but he she kept staring at him expecting an answer. "It was the chance to see you again."

"Wh-what?" Ami asked, blushing deeply.

"He told me about how the moon queen used the silver crystal and sacrificed her life to save all of you. Sometime far in the future, you and the other sailor scouts would be reborn here on Earth. I could either fight him and probably get my ass kicked and die. Or I could join up, get all the perks that go along like living forever, and get the chance to see you again. I took the deal without a second thought." Yuki told her.

"Oh this is getting so good." Mikano whispered with a small grin as she spied on the two from the small crack between the door and frame. She and Usagi had stayed around to keep an eye on Ami.

"Heh, I know right?" Usagi added, "You know maybe if he becomes a good guy then he can help us get Mamoru-kun back, I hope."

"I see…so what will you do now?" Ami asked him.

"I'm not really sure. But, I just wanted to tell you again that I am really sorry for everything." Yuki told her then slowly stood up and walked over to the closet and started to look for a shirt to wear.

"Where are you going?" Ami asked, standing up from the bed and walking towards him.

"I don't know. Paris? Or maybe Shanghai. Somewhere with a lot of people to get lost in." Yuki told her and started to button up a dark blue shirt. "I can sense youma. They're in the area and are probably looking for me. I need to lose them. I'll lay low until they lose my trail. With everything that's going on and Kunzite being the only general left, I should drop down the priority list before too long."

"But you're coming back, aren't you?" Ami asked.

"Probably….maybe…..I honestly have no clue. See you around, Ami-chan." Yuki replied. Ami was about to say wait but it was too late. His body faded and he teleported away.

Mikano frowned a little and whispered, "Well that was really anti-climactic."

"Yeah, I know. Now let's go before we get caught." Usagi said.

"You two can come out now." Ami called out with a small giggle and smiled.

"…..She's good." Usagi said.

Meanwhile, Ryo was sitting at his desk, looking over his answers on a practice exam. He needed to do better. He opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out the photograph of Ami she had given to him before he left last time. Whenever he was starting to get discouraged, he'd look at it and he'd be inspired to keep working hard.

His room was pretty bare at the moment. There were several cardboard boxes stacked on top of one another in one of the corners of the room. He hadn't gotten to unpacking those just yet. He looked over to the clock to see that it was getting late, but he couldn't go to sleep just yet. He leaned his head against his arm that was posted up on the desk and rested his eyes for a few moments. In his mind's eye, he saw Ami and tried to see her future. Her future had become hazy and unclear though, undefined. In the haze he saw him standing there. This made him smile a little but he also saw someone else.

* * *

That's all I have for you folks for now. Trying to balance study, this fanfic, and some of my original stories. If you guys are interested in my original work then I have a ficitonpress account. Anyways, please leave your comments or thoughts and I will see you all next time. Thank you so much for reading.


	7. Ami-chan and Ryo-kun

Long time no see readers. ^.^ It's been a bit longer than normal since I updated. Sorry about that, a lot going on with the semester coming to a close. Had to take a little time off and relax for the break, I actually started up a new story on fictionpress with an idea I wanted to play around with. Oh and yay the world didn't end. Lol silly Mayans.

Li, thanks a lot for the review. And thank you for pointing out my horrible mistake! . I'm now kicking myself for not noticing it. I intend to go back and fix that.

I agree Fan of Many Things. I should probably go back and at least put in some sort of indentions between the dreams/memories and real stuff. I'm glad you think Yuk is an interesting character since, obviously, he's a big part of the plot. And yeah, I know better than to make an OC crazy overpowered, unless they're like an antagonist. For any that are curious, I don't say it specifically in the story but his power/rank is around the same as the Shittenou. The difference is while they've all shown to have a variety of forms of powerful magic, Yuki can only use ice powers. This makes him more specialized skilled with his specific style, it also makes him extremely weak to fire as you've seen before. But in terms of rank he takes orders from Beryl like the Shittenou but he doesn't have any youma who work under him like they do.

Anyways that's all just little detail stuff, on with the chapter. ^.^

* * *

"So what I am hearing is that you have failed me yet again, Kunzite!" Queen Beryl said as she sat on her throne, looking at her last Shitennou who was bowing before her and bringing her bad news once again.

"I have no excuse my lady. The Sailor Scouts intervened before I was able to finish killing the traitor. But I did wound him, and now he has fled. Far away from the reach of those troublesome scouts, send me after him once again and I will finish him once and for all while he is weakened.

"No, you will stay where you are and continue on with your current assignment. There is too much at stake." Beryl said then looked over to Tuxedo Mask who also stood before her in her throne room. "Mamoru, I am sending you after the traitor Yuki. Your abilities will work nicely and he also will not be expecting you. "

"As you wish, my queen." Mamoru said and then bowed and vanished.

Ami sighed contently as the warm water washed over her figure when she entered the shower. There was nothing like a hot shower to wake a person up in the morning. She wetted her hair and then grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was sitting on the small shelf to her side and started to lather her hair up in the suds, running her nimble fingers through the dark blue strands. It had been about a week since she had last seen Yuki, when he had run off to who knows where. She shook her head a little and smiled a bit, "That jerk, he didn't even say goodbye. The least he could do is maybe let me know he's alright." She said to herself.

Ami shrugged the thought off and finished washing herself. Once she was done, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off then left the bathroom to go get dressed. No one was home she didn't worry about taking a fresh pair of clothes in to the bathroom with her. She was about to go up the stairs when she noticed the small red light on the answering machine blinking. She stopped in front of it and curiously hit the button. Ami smiled when a familiar voice came over the machine, it was her mother. She said that she was finally done with her work overseas and would be coming home the following day. Ami was delighted by the news, which meant she would be able to spend the holiday with her mother. She had been really worried that she might actually end up spending Christmas Eve and day by herself, but no more. Ami was just about to go up the stairs yet again but stopped when the phone started to ring, what a strange coincidence. She curiously picked up the phone and answered, "Hello? Mizuno residence."

"Ami-chan? Good morning, it's Urawa." Ryo said over the other end of the line.

"Ryo-kun! Hello, how are you?" Ami asked, smiling a little. "Oh umm, how did you get my number?"

"Oh yeah, hehe sorry about that. It was actually your friends Usagi-chan and Minako-chan who gave me your number." Ryo said sheepishly. "Actually….they are the ones who suggested I call you."

"Oh really? What about?" Ami asked curiously.

"Umm, I was just wondering, if you aren't doing anything today, then if you might be interested in meeting me somewhere today. Maybe we could meet and have a study….date." Ryo said then blushed at the thought, "I uhh. I don't mean as in romantic date! I mean date as in you know, an appointment. For studying."

Ami giggled a little at Ryo's shyness and replied, "Sure. That sounds wonderful Ryo-kun, I'd love to meet with you. We can catch up with each other."

Ami didn't know it but on the other end Ryo was literally jumping for joy. He smiled happily and then the two of them arranged the place and time of when they would meet one another. Once Ami hung up the phone she smiled even more. Today was turning out to be absolutely fantastic for her. She hoped it kept up this way, and then hurried upstairs to get dressed.

Paris, the city of lights. It was dark peaceful winter night in the city with many people walking along the age old stone streets, their many steps echoing all around. One of them wore a cloak and hood over his head, gaining a bit of attention from the people as he slowly moved his way through the crowd. Yuki hadn't sensed very many youma following him for about a day, and it was starting to worry him a little bit. They should still have been on his trail, it hadn't been long enough for him to have gone off their metaphorical radar and he was sure they hadn't given up yet. Something wasn't right. He also had the feeling that he was being watched.

Eventually Yuki broke away from the crowds and started to move through the spider web like networks of the city's narrow back alleys. The street lights didn't reach there, so the alleys were very dark and gloomy. It was there in the shadows he looked around and waited, patiently. If there was some youma or someone who was tracking him, they would make contact there, away from human eyes. He looked up when he could hear the sound of slow steady footsteps coming closer and closer within the shadows. Yuki backed in to a corner so that no one could sneak up on him. His eyes widened though when he saw a black rose flying at him out of the shadows and strike him in his face before he could react. He cringed from the strong stinging sensation the attack sent through his body, the tip of the rose had landed right between his eyes, blinding him for a moment. He quickly grabbed a hold of the rose's stem and pulled it out then threw it to the ground, a drop of blood running down the side of his nose. "So….they sent you." He said as he looked at Tuxedo Mask standing before him.

"Yes, Queen Beryl has sent me to bring you back to the Dark Kingdom, traitor. Come back willingly and make it easier on yourself. Perhaps our great ruler will be merciful." Tuxedo Mask said, holding another rose in his hand.

"Is that so…." Yuki said as the two of them started to walk around in a circle, their eyes never leaving one another. They watched for any sudden movements. "You know, I don't think we've ever met before, neither now or in your past life. So you're Usagi's precious Mamoru, her prince. Don't think for a moment that I will go easy on you for her sake, Pretty Boy."

"I don't know what you mean, I serve only our great master. And it is you who should hope for me to go easy on you. But it shouldn't come to that." Tuxedo Mask said and then pulled out a small vile of red liquid from one of his jacket pockets and added in a commanding voice, "Now then, you will drink this and come with me willingly, or I will force you. It's your choice."

Yuki chuckled a little with a confident smirk and said, "Geez, Beryl really did a number on you, didn't she? She really has you believing all this crap. This isn't you; you're one of the good guys, which is a lot more than I can say. Now why don't you get back to Usagi-chan, your princess and leave me be."

"Enough talk! Now return with me or die, traitor!" Tuxedo Mask said and grabbed Yuki by the collar, pushing him up against the stone wall.

"Not happening. I know longer serve Beryl, or the Dark Kingdom. I take orders from no one!" Yuki exclaimed and then raised both of his legs up at once and kicked Tuxedo Mask in to the chest, sending him flying back a little bit. With a bit of distanced gained between the two of them, Yuki took his cloak off. He then raised his hand up and a faint cold glow enveloped his hand. "Alright then, let's get started pretty boy."

Back in Tokyo, Ami met Ryo at a small local café where a lot of others their age would often go, sometimes on dates, sometimes just to spend time with friends. Ami figured that was what Ryo was trying to go for. Even though Ami had very little experience when it came to relationships, she could tell that Ryo liked her. She knew he was telling the truth when he said that he admired her and that she motivated him to improve and do better academically. But Ami also knew that it was more than just that, and she was glad. To be honest, from the small amount of time they had spent together she had found that she liked him as well. She wasn't sure where to really go from there though, compared to all of the other Sailor Scouts, Ami had the least experience when it came to boys and relationships.

All of these thoughts were starting to cloud her mind though, she shook them away and looked over the table at the sweet boy who she was sitting with, sipping on soft drinks together and catching up after not seeing each other for a while. Ryo told Ami all about what had happened since he had left, about the different schools he had been to, his father's job, and things of that nature. Of course, one thing the two junior high geniuses had to talk about were the potential high schools they were looking at possibly going to after they graduated from junior high. Ami, having the highest test scores in the nation, had her pick of going pretty much wherever she wanted without any limitations. Although, her secret life as Sailor Mercury meant she had to stay fairly close to the other Sailor Scouts, she couldn't forsake her mission no matter what. Ami wasn't sure when, but it had become a vital part of her life, one that could take priority over her academic life. That was a first for Ami, to say the least.

"Oh I see, well that's understandable. So you're going to make sure to stay pretty close to the rest of the scouts, hm?" Ryo asked, making sure to keep the Sailor Scout talk as low as possible. He also had his pick of whatever school he wished to attend as well; his test scores were among the very best as well.

"Yes that's right. I know that I'm very weak compared to everyone else, but….I just can't leave them to pursue my own interests. They're my friends." Ami said and nodded a little then took a sip of her soft drink from the straw. One thing she absolutely loved about being around Ryo was that he knew her identity as Sailor Mercury; she didn't have to hide it from him. Ami could only imagine how difficult it was for Minako and Makoto who seemed to often find themselves interested in different guys, none of them who knew their secrets. While Ami was by far the least experienced when it came to boys, she seemed to have the great luck of coming across ones that did know and were perfectly fine with it. Ami then blinked a little when she realized something. Ryo and Yuki were the only two boys she had ever possibly liked, and they both had some sort of relationship to the Dark Kingdom. Ami wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed it sooner, but it bothered her a little. Of course, Ryo as a person had no real connection. It had just been a coincidence. He was not a youma, and he as himself had no connection to the Dark Kingdom. Yuki on the other hand….Ami wasn't really sure. She had no idea what was going on in his head. For that matter, she wasn't even sure if she'd ever see him again.

"I see, well have you and the other girls ever talked about all trying to go to the same high school together?" Ryo asked her curiously.

"Umm, actually no. To be honest, they don't tend to enjoy talking about academics in the same way we do. That would be very nice, but I don't know if we will or not. Rei seems to enjoy going to an all girls school and I don't know about the others. They never want to work on practice exams or anything like that." Ami explained.

"I see, well perhaps they don't want to hold you back. I mean, you could go to any high school that you want." Ryo speculated.

"Well if that's the case then they shouldn't. They're my friends, they have done nothing but help me. They could never hold me back." Ami said with a bright smile. Ami had always been lonely before she had become a sailor scout, and she loved it. She loved that she had such amazing and caring friends. She wouldn't trade any of them for the whole world, and certainly not for some high school.

"Hehe, I wouldn't expect anything less of you Ami-chan." Ryo said, blushing a little from how amazing Ami always seemed to him. He paused for a moment, trying to gather his courage for what he wanted to say next. "So…Ami-chan, umm do you think like it if you and I went to the same high school after we graduate?"

"Oh! Well umm…." Ami stuttered a little and paused. "I certainly wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind at all if we were to go to the same school." Ami said and smiled a little at him.

"I…I just mean because I feel that if I could go to the same school as you in high school, then it would motivate me even more to work harder. Because you know, after meeting the real Ami-chan in person the motivation I get from being around you in person is so much greater." Ryo replied hastily. The truth was when Ryo had seen the little bit of Ami's future he was filled with both hope and determination by what he saw, even as vague as it was. There was someone very special in Ami's future, but he had been unable to see who. To Ryo, that it meant the identity of that person was still to be determined; so he wanted to be that person for Ami. He wanted to try and create a future for himself and not just be a witness to the future unfolding. The future wasn't set in stone, he was sure about that.

Ami smiled more at Ryo's motivations. "Of course Ryo-kun! Let's try to get in to the same school together. To be honest, I really like having a friend who also works hard in school." Ami then looked around curiously, keeping her eyes on the lookout. She had done this a few times before since they had been there.

"Umm, Ami-chan? Are you looking for someone?" Ryo, asked curiously.

"Oh, just making sure we aren't being watched. That's all." Ami said happily. After having the other sailor scouts follow her around on a date and peeking on her recently, she just wanted to know if they were doing it then or not. Ami knew that Usagi and the others meant well but it was a tad embarrassing for her. Luckily, she hadn't caught sight of any dumpling headed girls around them. It turned out that Usagi and Minako had both really wanted to check in on Ami and Ryo, but Rei had insisted that they leave them alone and give Ami some privacy. Especially after them interfering in her love life once already which had ended with her being set up on a date with a minion of the Dark Kingdom. Rei told Usagi she should have learned a lesson from that.

Ami and Ryo sat together for a while more and continued to talk. They then ended up going to the public library together to do some studying. Just because it was the break didn't mean they could slack off. The two of them sat next to each other on the second floor at a small table and studied together. Occasionally they would bump elbows together or their eyes would meet which would make them both start to blush a bit. Ami couldn't help but find that she was enjoying the time they spent together very much.

* * *

I wrote about half of this a week or so ago and wrote the second half tonight. Needed a small break I suppose. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. During writing this story I've tried to stick as close as possible to the original source material, but this has been a challenge when trying to write Ami and her feelings on romance and dating since there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of that in the anime or manga, at least not from what I've come across in going through it all again and researching. It's funny because originally I had the idea of maybe Rei or Minako being the main character of this fanfic.

Well the holidays are quickly approaching and I will be busy, so I probably won't have another chapter up before Christmas. A shame since I wanted to have a Christmas based chapter up in time for the holiday. Anyways everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review or comment if you like and thank you for taking an interest and reading. Merry Christmas everyone. ^.^


	8. Reunion

Well it took me WAY too long but I finally was able to get to updating now that it's spring break. I'm sorry to everyone who may have been waiting for this chapter but that pesky thing called life kept getting in the way. That plus a bad case of writer's block is an evil combination.

* * *

"I don't mean to complain but…do you know what the problem with having a very successful but busy doctor for a mother is? She's incredibly difficult to buy for." Ami said to Ryo while they walked around the extremely packed and bustling shopping arcade as she searched around for a last minute Christmas present for her mother. It was Christmas Eve and her mother would finally be arriving later on that afternoon. Ami looked over the various different shops and tried to weigh her options. At first she considered some sort of clothing or garments. It seemed like a pretty normal gift for a mother; too bad Ami's didn't keep tabs on current fashion trends too much.

"I know that feeling; my dad is the same way. Although, the good thing is that since he's a man I can just buy him a new tie every year and it works for him." Ryo said as he walked along with his dream girl. He wore his heavy brown coat with his hands buried in his pockets since it was quite cool out. Ami was wearing a slim light blue coat with matching leggings, and small light yellow scarf around her neck. Ryo added jokingly, "Does your mother wear a lot of ties?"

Ami giggled a little and shook her head, "No, not usually. Besides, I'd like to maybe get something a little bit more personal. Maybe I should have asked Mikano for her advice. She could have maybe suggested a nice perfume." Ami said.

"Sounds like she's a workaholic, so what about a book on medicine or something like that?" Ryo suggested. He figured Ami took after her mother, so she might like a book as well. "Would that work?"

Ami smiled and nodded, "That's not a bad idea. I'd just need to find a good one that she hasn't read yet, which could be a little difficult."

"Well then let's just look around and see what we can find." Ryo said then looked up at the crowd of scrambling people going from store to store. "Oh boy….this is going to be fun."

Meanwhile Minako walked through the sliding doors of the Crown arcade just in time to see Mako throw her hands up in frustration and yell out as she died yet again on a game she had been sitting at for quite some time. "This game is a cheat!" Mako declared. It was alright though since the arcade had very little business at the moment since it was Christmas Eve.

Minako giggled a bit seeing her friend get so angry over a game and walked over to her. "Merry Christmas, Mako-chan. Having a good time?" She asked.

Mako looked and smiled a bit, "Yeah, I would be if this game would get cheating on me!" She said as she grabbed a hold of the game cabinet and used her incredible strength to rock it back and forth a bit.

"If it's bothering you that much then why don't you just try a different game?" Minako suggested.

"Because I refuse to let this game beat me! I will never admit defeat!" Mako told her then smiled a little and added as she pointed over to the right of her, "Plus the view is kind of nice."

"Hehe, Mako-chan you're horrible…but right." Minako said with a grin, giggling as she covered her mouth with her fingers politely. Mako had pointed over to a broken game cabinet that one of the employees was working on. The bottom front of the cabinet was opened up and the employee was on their knees torso deep in to the machine. It gave the girls a nice look at their rear as they tried to fix the machine, an open toolbox with a few tools laid out on the floor near the worker. Minako then looked down to see that she was playing the new Sailor V game. "Oh! It's this one. Heh, they showed it to me before it came out."

"Really! Do you know and tricks or codes I could use?" Mako asked hopefully.

"Heh, nope sorry. Just because that cute looking chibi character looks like me doesn't mean I'm very good at the game." Minako told her then added, "Anyways, it looks like Ami-chan and her new boyfriend aren't here yet."

"They must still be shopping, oh and don't call that guy her boyfriend. It seems to bug Ami-chan for some reason." Mako said and then shuffled her hand through her pocket and pulled out another token and slid the small coin in to the slot, making the game start up once again.

"Aww, but they look so cute together. It's only a matter of time before those two start going steady together, I guarantee it." Minako said confidently.

"Oh, well Merry Christmas you two. I'd think you girls would want to be with your families, but it's good to see you both regardless." Motoki said in his usual kind tone, that had a tendency to make girls weak in the knees, as he walked in to the arcade from the backroom. Other than the two of them, business was dead. It usually got that way during the holidays since most people used their money on gifts.

Mako and Minako heads both instantly shot up when they heard the cute older boy come out and speak to them, small hearts appearing in their eyes. "Oh umm…hi there Motoki!" They both said together. It was at that point that Mako's character on the video game died, yet again, but this time she didn't care in the least.

"You girls must really like playing video games huh?" He asked, trying to make conversation as he slowly walked over towards the front counter while keeping his view to the girls to keep the conversation while he did his work.

"Oh hehe, we're actually just waiting on meeting two others here." Mako explained.

There was then a muffled sound of a thump and the guy in the broken game machine a small groan. Motoki looked up and called out, "Hey Yuki, you okay?" He asked.

Mako then looked at each other and said, "Yuki…?"

"Can't be." Minako said.

Yuki pulled his head out of the machine as he sat on his legs and rubbed the back of his head a bit. He looked over at Motoki, not having noticed the scouts, and replied, "Yeah I'm fine, hit my head is all. More importantly, I found the problem. One of the circuits burned out. Everything else looks good though, so we just need to order a replacement; unless of course you have a spare lying around somewhere."

"Hmm, we might have something that could work in one of the old machines in the back room. Can you watch the front for me while I go check?" Motoki asked.

"Sure, but it isn't like we actually have custom…..ers….." Yuki began but then paused when he turned his head to see Mako and Minako there. Once Motoki went in to the back, Yuki added "Oh…..damn it…"

Mako jumped up to her feet and walked over to Yuki, gripping him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to where he was staring the tall girl in the face, his feet a little off the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I'm doing my job and lying low to keep Beryl off my trail. What are the two of you doing here today? Well, besides checking out Motoki?" Yuki asked with a small grin.

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did to Ami-chan! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put my fist through your face." Motoko declared; her eyes filled with rage.

Yuki looked away from the girl when she mentioned Ami and replied, "Go ahead and hit me if you want, you're right. I deserve it. Besides, I've had worse done to me."

"You wanna bet?" Mako asked, raising her fist up.

"I'm practically made of ice and I was set on fire. If you can top that Mako-chan, then more power to you." Yuki said, shrugging a bit then worked out of her grip.

"Mako-chan! Chill out. Ami-chan doesn't know you're here, does she?" Minako asked curiously.

"Of course not. I don't want Beryl to find me and, no offense, I really didn't want you scouts to find me either. I know you girls don't owe me any favors, but I'd appreciate it if you two wouldn't tell Ami I came back here."

"Works for me." Mako said.

"Aww, but that's no fun at all." Minako replied; she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to tell Ami. She figured Ami would be happy.

It was then that Ami and Ryo walked in to the arcade to meet up with Makoto and Minako. "Hello everyone, Merry Christmas." Ami said happily then stopped when she noticed Yuki standing there with them. The two of them simply looked across at one another for a brief moment in silence.

"Well…we didn't tell her." Minako said, smiling playfully.

"…..Good work Minako-chan." Yuki said. She wasn't helping this awkward situation at all.

"Yuki….you came back. When did you return?" Ami asked curiously, a small smile on her face. Her eyes kept going back and forth between the two boys. This was even more awkward for her.

"Uhh….just recently." Yuki told her honestly. He then noticed Ryo looking at him with a strange look on his face, almost as if he had been waiting to see him or something.

Ryo quietly walked up a little and said, "So you're Yuki? We finally get to meet face to face. My name is Ryo Urawa. You're not quite what I expected." Ryo still had some psychic abilities and had learned about Yuki through them. Ryo also knew Ami's relationship to the other boy. Of course, Ryo had some feelings of envy and rivalry towards him.

"We finally get to….what? Do I know you?" Yuki asked, looking confused. Something was putting Yuki off about this. He seemed almost confrontational, which was strange way to act towards someone you just met. But there was something else. Yuki couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Ryo made him feel…less human. He didn't give off the same sensation as a youma though.

"Not exactly, but I know quite a bit about you. Like who you really are." Ryo told him.

"Ryo-kun…where are you going with this." Ami asked. She had never seen him act like this before.

"You don't say…" Yuki said, his eyes narrowing once Ryo said the last part. Yuki clinched his fist and a cold air started to form around his hand. "Who sent you….was it Kunzite, or that pretty boy prince in the cape?"

"Wait…Ryo-kun isn't from the Dark Kingdom!" Ami said, quickly catching on to the misunderstanding. She made sure that Motoki wasn't around and quickly explained who Ryo was and that he had psychic abilities.

"Oh, so you're one of those crystal carriers that Zoisite had such a problem with." Yuki said then laughed to himself a little bit. "It figures, Zoisite was always pretty incompetent. So you don't like me because I was with them. Well that makes sense."

'Is he really THIS dense?' Mako thought to herself.

"No. He acted that way because you two are rivals in love!" Minako said, sounding far too happy to say that. "You see, he's in love with Ami-chan too and wants to be her boyfriend!"

Of course, that comment made Ami and both of the boys blush deeply. "Minako…that was….uhh…" Ami stuttered a little bit.

"Blatant? Direct? Blunt?" Mako began, trying to find the word Ami was looking for.

"Well…it was going to take forever, otherwise." Minako said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head playfully then added. "Besides, it's all true, right boys?" Neither of them wanted to reply and just tried not to make eye contact with Ami.

Motoki then emerged from the back room, carrying a few spare parts he had scrambled together. "Oh, it's Ami-chan….and Ami-chan's friend. Well, the more the merrier. I'm guessing you were all the one's planning to meet?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Minako confirmed, nodding with a small smile at her face for the cute guy.

"I see, oh Yuki. You're friends with them right? Did you want to go along too? Because you can probably go early today since things are so slow." Motoki offered.

"That's a great idea!" Minako chirped in.

Mako leaned in to Minako and whispered, "What are you trying to do? That's a horrible idea."

"Oh c'mon, it'd be interesting." Minako whispered back lightheartedly.

"Y-yes…that'd be nice. Would you like to come, Yuki?" Ami asked. She knew it'd feel awkward between Ryo, her, and Yuki but she hoped it would pass. Maybe they would turn out to be friends.

"Oh, uhh thanks for the offer, but they already had plans and I wouldn't want to impose. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to leave you here by yourself. You shouldn't have to be the only one to work." Yuki replied.

"Oh okay, well that's fine too. It was good seeing you all again." Motoki said as the group started to leave and the two other boys returned to working.

Later on in the early evening, just after the sun had gone down, Ami was sitting in her living room, wrapping up the two presents she had gotten for her mother that day. She hadn't come home yet but Ami was sure that she was just running late. Unfortunately Ami hadn't seen the light on the answering machine blinking when she had come in that afternoon. Ami had taken Ryo's advice on a book for her mom but had also gotten a small but cute picture frame she'd found. She placed a photo of her mother and herself in to it and then wrapped it up as well. Ami then looked up when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to open it and was a little surprised to see Yuki standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Hi Ami-chan…I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I wanted to give you this." He told her then pulled a small stuffed animal from behind his back and held it out to her. It was a light blue cartoon cat with a small ribbon tied around its neck in a bow. "I know it's really childish, but I remember back before in your passed life you sort of liked things like this."

Ami smiled and gratefully took the small toy in to her hands and looked at it for a moment. "It's cute, and I like the bow. Thank you, Yuki."

"I'm glad you like. Well then, I guess I'll go ahead and go." He said then started to turn to leave.

"Wait hold on. Your wound, is it alright? Have you changed the bandages?" Ami asked, stopping him from leaving.

"It's…okay. And no, I haven't really had the chance." Yuki told her. Without saying another word, Ami grabbed him by the hand and led him inside. "Uh, what are you doing, Ami?"

"If you don't take care of these kinds of things then it can cause you more problems. You need to take care of your injuries." Ami explained and grabbed the first aid kit from her bathroom, then guided him upstairs to her room where she had him sit on her bed while she sat behind him. She slid shirt over his shoulders so that she could check the bandaging. While what she said was quite true and she had picked up these outlooks on first aid from her mom, she also wanted talk with him so it was a good excuse to keep him from leaving.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh a little at her actions, finding the whole thing sort of silly. Ami looked and frowned a bit, "What's so funny? I'm being serious. It could become infected." Ami said then added, "These bandages are starting to wear out, I need to change them."

"I know, and I'm not laughing at you. It's just…well considering the kind of lives we lead, don't you find it sort of silly to worry over something small like this? I mean…think about it, how many monsters try to hurt you and your friends on a weekly basis?" Yuki asked.

Ami smiled a bit and replied, "I can see your point but you should still take care of yourself. If you don't then you could ending up really hurt, and it'd make the people who care about your really sad." Ami blushed a bit at the last part, but he couldn't see her face.

"I guess you're right about that." Yuki agreed, he had also blushed a bit. He wondered if she was referring to her. He certainly couldn't think of anyone else who could possible care about his fate.

"It's…almost completely healed." Ami said in surprise once she had unwrapped his bandages. It had looked almost fatal before, but now it didn't look like much more than a mild second degree burn. She gingerly touched her finger to his back and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Yuki shook his head and said, "No, but thank you."

"I should be thanking you; I'm the reason you were hurt in the first place." Ami told him as she applied a small amount of ointment on to the healing wound and then replaced the bandages. This time she didn't have to wrap them around his whole torso. There were a few moments of silence between the two of them as she put away the bandages and he slid his shirt back down. Ami had missed him, and she hoped he had missed her. She then asked something that had been bothering her, "So, have you been trying to avoid me, Yuki?"

Yuki blinked a little in surprise and said, "I haven't been trying to avoid you…I…I thought it was best that I stayed away from you. I know I probably hurt you before, and I didn't want to do that ever again."

"Don't worry about it; what's done is done so I've forgiven you. Besides…." Ami paused for a moment then finished, "I was worried about you…"

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before Ami stood up and said, "Well, I'm glad that you're okay, but my mother should be home at any minute. I don't think it would be very good for her to come home to me having a boy here after so long."

"Hehe yeah, I see what you mean. I'll head back now then, plus I know how much you were looking forward to seeing her." Yuki said and the two of them started to walk back downstairs together.

On the way in to the living room, Ami spotted that there was a message on the answering machine so she pressed the button. To her despair, it was from her mother. It turned out that the hospital she worked had called her just as her plane landed. It had been snowing heavily that day and there was a lot of ice on the roads and there had been a large scale car crash. The hospital was swamped with patients coming in so she had to go help. Ami could hear the sorrow in her mom's voice over the recording as she apologized profusely before the tape cut off. There was a long silence as Ami just looked down at the answering machine with a sad look on her face. Yuki slowly reached out and gently touched her shoulder and asked, "Ami…are you okay?"

Ami looked up at him with a small smile and nodded, "Yeah….this is normal, really. My mom is helping people, I can't be mad at her for that, can I? Yuki…could you do something for me?"

Yuki quickly nodded in agreement and said, "Sure, anything." He didn't know what she wanted, but if it would keep her from crying then he'd gladly do it.

"Can you just stay? I don't really want to be alone on Christmas Eve." She requested.

"Of course." Yuki told her. The two of them sat on the couch together and Yuki tried to console and comfort Ami as best he could. The two of them talked about various things together for about half an hour before the lights over their heads flickered a few seconds before going out completely.

Ami looked up and said, "Oh, the snow must have made a tree branch fall on a power line or something."

"Must have, what's worse the heat went with it." Yuki mentioned when he noticed that the low hum of the air conditioner had went silent. The two moved a little closer together as the night went on to keep each other warm. Ami casually slipped her arm around Yuki's and leaned her head on his shoulder a little as the two watched the snow falling outside through the window. In the darkness the two of them blushed as they moved closer together even more. Their bodies pressed against one another, feeling each other's warmth.

It was then that Ami couldn't help but feel very happy at that moment. What Minako had said earlier that day made her smile and she curled up to the boy next to her a little more. This hadn't been what she had expected for a Christmas Eve, but it certainly wasn't a bad alternative. It made her happy to have two sweet guys care about her so much, but at the same time made her sad as well. She wasn't sure which one she liked more, how could she choose? She knew that if they both did love her like Minako said, and she picked one then she'd end up hurting the other. Ami cared about them both and she hated the idea of ever hurting Ryo or Yuki. It was against her nature. Soon her eyes started to feel heavy and sleep quickly overtook the blue haired beauty.

Yuki could feel Ami's breathing and heartbeat slow down and he knew she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled a bit; he could see her beautiful sleeping face through the faint light coming through the window. When she was sleeping, she looked more like an angel than human. To be in a situation with like this was a dream come true for him, but he hated that it had resulted from her being sad. Now that she had fallen asleep, he figured it might be a good idea to try and move her in to her bed. He thought she would be warmer and more comfortable in there. He started to move a little to try and pick her up but stopped when she stirred a bit.

"Let me stay like this…" Yuki heard Ami mutter out, her eyes never opening.

Yuki wasn't sure if she had woken up or was just dreaming. Either way he did as she asked. He then noticed a small blanket lying over the back of the couch. Why he had never noticed it before, he wasn't sure. Regardless he slowly pulled it off with his free arm and draped it over Ami's shoulders slowly to keep her warm. "As you wish, my princess." He whispered to her, a phrase from his past he had probably said over a thousand times. Soon thereafter he fell asleep as well and the two leaned against each other and slept throughout the night together.

* * *

That took WAY too long than it should have. The meeting between Ryo and Yuki had me scratching my head a lot. I know it's too late for a Christmas chapter but better late than never I suppose. I hope everyone enjoyed and I will try to get the next part out before too much longer. I also have a short idea about Rei I want to try out afterwards. Anyways, leave your reviews and death threats for taking so long and I will return when I can. Thank you very much for reading and see you next time. ^.^


	9. Tender Kiss

_Princess Mercury and Yuki were dancing together at one of the Moon Kingdom's parties in a slow peaceful waltz. Their eyes stayed glued together until the music stopped. Princess Mercury looked up and asked, "So, would you like to dance to another song?"_

_Before he could answer, a man with long blonde hair tied in to a pony tail quickly walked over and asked, "Excuse me, care if I cut in?"_

"_Oh, well…." Princess Mercury paused for a moment._

"_Sure, that's just fine." Yuki answered for her and pulled back so that the other man could dance with her. Yuki walked away to the edge of the room, where another guy who looked just like him stood._

"_Heh, that was hilarious. You were just blocked by that girly man, Zoisite." Fubuki said with a smirk as he took a sip from the elegant wine glass he was holding. _

"_Shut up Fubuki." Yuki replied simply in a low voice, and then leaned back against the wall next to his twin brother. _

_Fubuki noticed his little brother watching the princess dance and said, "You know, I heard that pretty boy has been trying to put the moves on the princess. She certainly seems to be enjoying herself, eh?"_

"_What makes you think I care? Now let's drop it." Yuki replied. He wasn't in the mood to put up with Fubuki's crap. Being brothers, identical twins no less, the two of them knew each other better than anyone else. Fubuki knew that, ever since they were kids, Yuki had a huge crush on Princess Mercury._

"_Think? I know you care. I know that you care a whole lot." Fubuki teased. "Anyways, this isn't really my kind of scene. Plus I have something I want to talk with you about, so walk with me Little Brother." Fubuki said then started to walk out of the party. Yuki didn't think much of it so he followed along. He wasn't sure what it was that they couldn't talk about around other people but for some reason he didn't question it. _

"_Will you cut the 'little brother' stuff? We're twins." Yuki protested as the two of them walked to the outskirts of the palace. _

"_We're twins, but I'm still the older one." Fubuki said with a smirk; he had made an entertaining hobby out of pulling at his younger brother's strings. Once they were alone, Fubuki looked in to the sky at the Earth and said, "Yuki, have you heard the rumors about the people of Earth? There is talk that they're being united under some witch named Beryl. They say she's planning to attack us here." _

_Yuki leaned against one of the large white columns and replied, "Yeah, I've heard. What about it?" _

_A grin appeared across Fubuki's face as he said, "Just thought I'd let you know, that it's true. This….Dark Kingdom possesses a great amount of dark powers. And they will be attacking….very soon. It's going to be a slaughter, Brother. The Moon Kingdom isn't prepared." _

"_If this is true then we need to go warn the queen immediately, get everyone to safety!" Yuki exclaimed._

"_Or…..we could join with Beryl." Fubuki suggested._

_Yuki's eyes went wide and he stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock. "…..What….did you say?" _

"_Just hear me out, Little Brother." Fubuki said then looked back towards the palace, and gestured to it with his hand. "Tell me, why do you think that they are royalty, while we are mere servants? Why does the queen rule over us all?"_

"_Because she's the queen? What are you getting at?" Yuki asked, desperately. Yuki was confused, confused because his brother seemed to be speaking nonsense. _

"_Because she has power! The power of the silver crystal; that is the only thing that separates us from her and all the rest. Whoever has the power makes the rules. What if instead it was the two of us?" Fubuki said then paused and added with a small smirk, "You're in love with Princess Mercury, are you not? You have been for such a long time now. You want to be with her, don't you?" _

_Yuki blushed a bit and looked away and asked, "Why are you bringing that up?" _

"_Because if we do this, then you can take her as your own. I have it all planned out. Beryl is going to attack because she and her master want the crystal as well. I've already sworn loyalty to Beryl, but she is a fool. We pretend to join her cause in capturing the silver crystal; but then within all of the chaos, we take it for ourselves. We use Beryl then destroy her and all of her followers. With that crystal, that power, we can achieve all of our dreams. We can finally take control of our own destinies, and make this world whatever we wish. Yuki, you can finally be with the girl that you love; something that can never happen as long as you live as her servant." Fubuki explained, trying to appeal to his brother's weakness._

_Yuki shook his head and then violently grabbed a hold of his brother by his shoulders and asked, "Fubuki! What are you saying?! What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" _

_Fubuki pushed Yuki's hands away and replied, "I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Yes I am sick, sick of being nothing more than a lowly servant to a princess, and a bunch of royals. I deserve more than this life. We deserve more than this life."_

"_I can't believe what I am hearing. What's happened to you? What you speak of is treason! You would really betray the princess? She's our best friend! She's practically family." Yuki declared, trying to reason with his brother._

"_She is not family! And is she really our friend, Yuki? Do you really think that she sees either of us as anything more than her guardians? Her loyal dogs? We were born for the singular purpose of serving her, and she knows it." Fubuki said. His expression then softened. He held out his hand and he continued, "Yuki, listen to me. We're brothers, and as brothers we can do anything. Nothing can stop the two of us when we work together. I can't do this without you. So please, help me."_

_Yuki's head fell and he clinched his fist as it shook involuntarily. He quietly said, "Don't do this…don't make me choose between my own brother, and my loyalty." Yuki then turned around and began to walk back to the palace. "Enough of all this, I'm going to tell everyone that the attack is coming. Let's never speak of this conversation again."_

_Fubuki's cold blue eyes narrowed as he asked, "So then, is that your answer? My brother?"_

_Yuki looked over his shoulder, back at Fubuki, and replied, "Yes." A second later, Yuki felt his body go in to shock as he was struck in the back of the head by a hard blunt object. He could feel the warm sensation of blood on the back of his head, and his vision became blurry as he fell to the ground. Through his hazy vision, he saw Fubuki walk over his body and look down at him. He was holding a mace made out of ice. _

"_That's a shame, Little Brother. But as you know, I never ask twice." Fubuki then started to walk off as he added, "By the time you come to, if you do that is, it should all be over. Perhaps I'll come back and see if your decision has changed then, when you have nothing else to lose." _

_Everything then went dark. Yuki found himself standing in a void, with no signs of life anywhere around him. He then looked up when he saw Ami standing before him, smiling. He tried to reach out for her, and then watched in horror as his brother appeared behind her. His icy clawed hand curled around her neck. Fubuki smirked and said in a low haunting voice, "I'm coming for her." _

Yuki quickly shot up in his bed and reached out in front of him with his hand. His eyes were wide as he panted and looked around. He slowly looked around and realized he was in his bedroom. He sighed in relief that it was all just a dream. Well, more like memory, a nightmarish memory. His breathing soon slowed down to a normal rate. He just sat there for a moment; his body was covered in a cold sweat and the blankets were collected around his waist. His bare upper body exposed to the cool air. He looked down at the hand that he had reached out with in his sleep. In his distress, he had transformed his arm while he was asleep. It was now made of ice, and his hand had changed in to a monstrous claw with long blade like fingers. He looked down at the frightening claw that had now become natural to him. He hadn't always had this ability. He had gained it once he joined up with the Dark Kingdom and was infused with the dark powers, along with the powers he already had. Even though he no longer sided with them, that dark power was still inside him. Every day, he could feel it trying to influence him; tempting his darkest impulses. There was a time when he relished it, but now it was nothing more than a poison, and it sickened him. But soon it would finally be over.

About a week before, the scouts had walked in to a trap set by Kunzite. During the encounter, the scouts deflected one of his attacks, and it had ended up killing him. During all of the commotion, Luna and Artemis had found a way in to the Dark Kingdom's hideout. With the last of Beryl's generals defeated, the scouts were now in the planning stages of taking the fight to them, and finishing things once and for all. They hoped that once all was said and done, that things would go back to normal for them. They would be able to enjoy some peace for the first time in a long while.

It had been a few weeks since Christmas, and school was back in session. It was gym class now; Ami, Usagi, and Makoto were all sitting together after running their turn around the gym. It was still quite cold outside, so they had the whole class inside. The three girls were all breathing heavily. Once Usagi had caught her breath, she looked over to Ami and said, "Ami-chan, looks like they're at it again."

Those two…they've been acting like children lately." Ami said, shaking her head a little. A group of the class's boys had all lined to run. Among them were Ryo and Yuki. They were lined up next to each other and kept throwing death glares in one another's direction. The two boys had been butting heads in just about everything, ever since school had started up again. They knew they both liked Ami, but neither really wanted to get in to a physical fight. So they competed with each other in other ways. They'd compete with each other in gym, as well as academically. Yuki had the advantage when it came to athletic things, and Ryo had a huge advantage in academics. But that didn't keep them from working themselves to the bone to beat the other one out. Ryo would push his body to the very limit in gym, and Yuki had been pulling all nighters in front of the textbooks. Needless to say they were both completely exhausted.

"Boys can be stupid sometimes, but it's also kind of cute." Mako commented.

Usagi grinned a bit and added, "That reminds me, recently you've been dressing differently, Ami-chan. Your clothes have been a little showier than what you usually wear. Are you trying to impress them?"

"N-no, not at all. I've just wanted to change things up." Ami said shyly. Maybe Usagi was right.

"Have you figured out which one you like more?" Mako asked curiously.

"I have….but I can't tell them." Ami admitted. Ami hated watching the two of them act like idiots; mostly because on some level she felt responsible. She wanted to tell them, but it was hard. It was hard because she liked them both so much; and she didn't want to hurt either. How could a girl choose between two guys when they were both so sweet? And how could she choose when she knew she would hurt one? Ami's thoughts were interrupted though when the teacher blew on their whistle. The sharp penetrating sound broke through the silence and they boys started to run. Ryo and Yuki ran together neck and neck the whole way through. They then both had to lie out on the ground from exhaustion.

Once the two boys had caught their breath again, Yuki looked over to Ryo and asked between deep breaths, "So, you're psychic, huh?"

"Yeah….why?" Ryo asked, still panting a little.

"So can you see Ami's future? If so, all of this is pointless." Yuki asked.

"Ready to admit defeat, huh?" Ryo asked as the two boys sat up and looked across at each other. "Let's just say that the future can be changed, and it's not always clear. I don't see everything, so let's leave it at that."

"Fair enough." Yuki replied.

After school was over, Ami made her way to her cram school. She sat in the classroom and listened to the instructor, like always, but her mind was elsewhere. She stared down at her notes at her desk and tapped her pin against the paper a little. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to tell Ryo and Yuki how she really felt. She'd end up hurting one of them, but letting things go on as they were would only continue to hurt them both. She liked them both so much; but Ami found that she had fallen for one of them. Whereas the other she saw as a friend.

Ami looked across the room over at Ryo, and smiled a little. His pencil moved across the notebook paper as he took notes relentlessly. His hand never stopped moving. She could see in his eyes the fierce dedication he had to his academics. Actually, Ami had found that he held that same dedication in pretty much everything he did. Ami really admired that aspect of him. Since they were already at cram school together, she would talk to him first. About an hour later the lesson ended for the evening and everyone began to pack up to leave. Ami looked around for Ryo once she had put away all of her things, but he had already left the classroom. She walked out in to the hallway and started to look for him. She found him at the front entrance of the building, talking on one of the pay phones inside. As Ami walked towards him, she overheard part of what he was saying over the phone.

"I see, well that's great news then….Yes, I'll make sure to be prepared in time….Of course I'm looking forward to it. It's a great opportunity….bye." Ryo said then hung up the phone. He then turned right around and said, almost as if he knew she was there, "Hey, Ami-chan."

"Hello Ryo-kun. I was hoping I could talk to you." Ami began.

"Really? Good timing then, because there was something I wanted to talk to you about too." Ryo said, smiling as usual.

"Oh…well then please go first." Ami requested then added, "Does it have something to do with that phone call just now?"

"Yes it does, and you're the first person that I wanted to tell." Ryo said. He then paused and began, "You see a few months ago, before my family moved back to the area, I applied for an overseas program. And I hadn't received a response, until just recently. It turns out that I was accepted, and if I choose to go then I can begin studying abroad in the United States and Europe."

Ami smiled a little, but it was a bit of a sad smile. She was pretty sure she knew where this was going. "That's wonderful Ryo-kun! I'm so happy for you. So...have you decided whether or not you will go?"

Ryo nodded a little and said, "I have. If I decide to go, I know I'm going to miss you and everyone else a whole lot. But…this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. So I've decided to accept the offer. I will be finishing out half of this semester of school, and try to get enough credit before I leave in the middle of the semester."

"I see…" Ami said, she tried to smile and be happy for him. But she was still sad to hear that he would be leaving once again. "Do you know how long you will be gone for?"

"At least two years, I'm afraid." Ryo told him, he was trying to act happy for her sake as well.

"Two years…but that's such a long time." Ami said, looking down at the floor a bit. She then shook her head and looked up at him with a big bright smile, "I will miss you Ryo-kun. But I'm also very happy for you."

"I will miss you too, Ami-chan. But thank you, thank you very much." Ryo said. He then paused and added, "Oh and…about what you wanted to tell me before. I know…I've seen your future. I've seen how this all turns out."

"Ryo-kun…I'm….I'm so sorry." Ami said, her head lowering a little. A small tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't be, I'm alright. I've always admired you, Ami-chan. You've inspired me to always work hard and try my best. The reason I had the resolve to apply for this opportunity, and that I've come this far is all because of you. When I admired you from afar, I always wondered what kind of person Ami-chan was. But now that I have been able to know you in person, I realize that you're even more incredible than I could have ever imagined. I would hope for you to be very happy. But, I already know that you will be. I've seen, along with all the hardships and struggles, a lot of happiness for you and the other scouts." Ryo explained to her. Ryo truly did admire Ami, and he had always had a huge crush on her. But as the two of them spent more time together, he realized that his crush came from admiration. Not affection. She was his muse, his inspiration. He had tried to win her over and become more than friends, he tried to change the future he saw. But no matter what happened, he never received a vision of the two of them together as lovers. Ryo had realized though, that he enjoyed being her friend and that brought a lot of joy to the both of them.

Ami couldn't help but blush at Ryo's flattery. Sometimes he could be just a little too honest. "Ryo-kun….thank you. Please just know that I never meant to hurt you. I truly care about you as a friend."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just fine. And I feel the same way. Anyways, I have a lot of preparations to take care of, so I really need to go. But I'll see you at school." Ryo said as he turned but then smiled a bit and added. "Oh, and in case you're wondering. The kid you two have in the future is really cute."

"Kid…" Ami repeated then blushed a bit at that thought.

"Sorry, I can't say anything else. I'm worried if I do then I'll change the future." Ryo explained and then walked off. Ami watched him walk away before she started off towards her house for the night. She decided to take a particular path that took her past the Game Crown. She hoped to run in to someone along the way. It was cold that night, and a frigid wind blew over Ami which made her shiver. She then turned a corner and saw Yuki walking back from his part-time job at the arcade. She smiled and ran towards him to catch up. When she came up beside him, he heard her footsteps and turned to see her there. "Hi Yuki."

"Hey Ami. I don't usually see you around here at night. You weren't waiting for me, were you?" He asked her curiously.

Ami shook her head and said, "No, I just decided to walk home this way from cram school."

"Oh I see, well that's good." Yuki said.

"It's good? It's good that I wasn't waiting for you? Would it be bad then if I was?" Ami asked as she giggled a bit.

"No….that's not what I meant. It's just that it's cold out tonight. It's good that you weren't waiting out here. I'm glad you weren't freezing yourself." Yuki explained. "So…would you maybe like to walk home together?"

Ami nodded and replied, "Sure. But…could we maybe do something else? I'd kind of like to walk through the park."

"Alright. As long as you don't think you'll be too cold." Yuki said. The two of them then walked along the sidewalk for a bit before reaching the park and walking along the pathways through the trees. Their way was lit by all the street lamps. Another freezing wind blew through the air which made Ami shiver once again. Yuki saw this and slowly removed the coat he was wearing and placed it around her shoulders, "Here, this should help."

"Thanks, but won't you be cold now?" Ami asked as she held the coat around her and slowly slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"No, the cold really doesn't bother me. The only reason I wear that coat is so that I don't look suspicious to normal people when I walk around here." Yuki explained. The two of them walked through the park together for a few minutes before they sat down on a bench near a white fountain. Up above was the clear night sky, filled with countless stars and a big full moon. Over the tree line, they could see the city's skyline spread out in front of them. They sat close together to keep warm and talked about various things. They talked about how the scouts were soon planning to try to attack on the Dark Kingdom. Yuki mentioned how he was a little disappointed he hadn't been there to see Kunzite finally die. All the while, they avoided the topic of their relationship. Yuki slowly cleared his throat and looked directly in to Ami's eyes. He then said, "Ami, there's something that I want to tell you. Something that I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now."

"What is it?" Ami asked, smiling a little bit as she looked back in to his eyes.

Yuki couldn't help but stare at Ami, and be amazed by her beauty. Hey fair skin seemed to practically glow under the starlight. Her beautiful blue eyes looked as deep as the ocean. It was in those eyes that he could see her amazing intellect and tender heart. He could become lost in those eyes, and never want to find himself again. That sweet and caring smile across those subtle light pink lips showed her kindness perfectly. It was no wonder that he couldn't help but fall for her, over and over again. Yuki blushed and said, "I…I just wanted to say, that I….I love you. And…I just want you to be happy. I know that you care about Ryo and me. So please do whatever you feel will make you happiest. If not for your sake, then…mmmm…"

Ami cut him off by pressing her soft lips against his. Yuki eyes widened in surprise and he blushed at the kiss; but he instinctively returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them held each other close. Ami's heart skipped a beat when Yuki told her that he loved her. She hadn't really heard what else he had said after; sometimes he talked too much, so Ami felt this was the best way to take care of it. Ami blushed and trembled when she felt him return her kiss. She smiled when she felt him hold her and rested against his body. They could feel each other's heart beating next to one another. They stayed that way for as long as they could, neither of them wanted to make the moment end. They eventually pulled away to breath and Ami whispered out, "I love you too." This made them blush when she said it.

"Ami…when this is all over and you scouts get rid of Beryl for good, do you think Usagi could use her healing powers one last time? On me? I want to be able to live as a human, together with you." Yuki asked her. Ami simply smiled and nodded. The thought sounded wonderful to her.

The young couple sat together for a little more before they stood up and walked back to their homes together. Ami's arms wrapped around his, and their fingers laced together. What neither of them knew was that they weren't alone. All the while, they had been watched from a figure wearing a dark cloak, hidden in the shadows of the trees. The figure smirked as he watched the pair walk away and whispered to himself, "My my, what have they done to you, Yuki? You used to be so fierce, but now you're just pitifully weak. What a shame. But no matter. I know exactly how to bring you back. Back to your true self, Little Brother."

* * *

Dear readers, I can't tell you all how very hard it was to just leave that last paragraph off and just make this the final chapter with the sweet fluffy ending. Unfortunately I couldn't bring myself to do it, as there is still something left to wrap up. I'm thinking that the next chapter will probably be a fairly lengthy final chapter, to be followed by a short epilogue. As always, thank you for reading and supporting this fanfic. The finale is fast approaching. If you liked this chapter, hated, or some where in between please leave a review or comment. I'll be back whenever possible. It's so much easier to find time for fanfic writing when school isn't in session.

PS. For those wondering about my other Sailor Moon fic, I'm going to be alternating between these two until this one finishes. For right now I'm continuing to outline the other one, which fortunately seems to be helping me keep my thoughts in order and should help me write the next chapter faster. Please be patient.


	10. Finale

Hey everybody, I know it's been a while and I apologize. School really picked up steam the past month with lots of papers and other things due. I wanted to get a chapter out but didn't have the time to work on something and make it good. Anyways, everything was due this week so I finally got a little relief. I got on a roll tonight, so please enjoy. ^.^

* * *

Ami winced a little as her eyes began to slowly open, her vision blurred. Her body felt cold and she could feel a low dull throbbing on the back of her head. What had happened? Where was she? She felt cold all around her as her blue eyes began to look over the unfamiliar surroundings. It looked as if she was in a warehouse or something. Outside, she could hear the fog horn of a ship. She was in some warehouse near the port. "So…you're finally awake." She heard someone say in a cold lifeless voice. Her eyes looked up to see a blue haired figure sitting on top of a nearby crate and looking at her with icy blue eyes. It was then that everything started coming back to her.

Ami had just gotten out of cram school early for the day and was hurrying to meet up with the rest of the sailor scouts at Rei's family's shrine. The day had finally come. They were going to conduct an all out attack on the Dark Kingdom's base. She had been filled with anticipation, along with a bit of doubt and nervousness. She ran past an alley way when she heard someone call out to her. Yuki, her love, called out to her and reached out for her to come closer. Ami had wondered if something was wrong, because he seemed…different somehow. The way he talked, the way he looked at her. It was strange. Looking back at it, Ami wasn't sure how she could have been so foolish and careless. There was indeed something very wrong. He had pulled her in to the alley and without warning she felt a sharp pain of something hard striking against the back of her head. After that, everything went dark.

Ami's vision was slowly becoming clear once again, and she looked up at the figure who was staring down at her, a sharp smirk across his face. He tapped the tips of his fingers one after another in a slow steady pace along the wooden crate he sat atop of. He ran his fingers through his blue hair, slicking his hair back and pushing the bangs out of his eyes, so that he no longer looked exactly like his brother. He then spoke, "It's good you're awake, Princess. I was afraid I'd be bored and have nothing to do while we waited."

Ami glared at her captor and slowly sat up and rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off of him. He and Yuki had the same face, but Ami could tell they were nothing alike. She could just see it. "You're Yuki's brother aren't you….Your name was Fubuki…" Ami said, trying to remember what he had been called.

Fubuki grinned a little more and nodded, "That's right, Princess. I'm flattered you remember me." He replied in a strange sort of voice. Ami had a hard time reading him, but she thought she could sense a hint of cynicism and cruelty in his voice. She watched as he froze the air near him and pulled out a dagger made of ice and began to use the tip to pick at his fingernails, not seeming to care she was there at all.

Ami's eyes looked around, trying to become familiar with her surroundings as quickly as possible and then figure out the best way to escape her current predicament. She then looked over and saw her book bag lying on the ground nearby. Maybe if she could act natural then she could grab her bag and pull out her Mercury pen and transform. She'd use her bubble attack to create a fog to blind him, and then she'd escape. She could tell he was confident since he hadn't bothered to tie her up, so maybe she could play off of that. "So…why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" She asked him, trying to sound strong and fearless even though there was something about him that put him off, something that intimidated her.

Fubuki let out a slow chuckle as his eyes slowly looked up at her. He then replied, "Nothing. I care nothing about you, little Princess. You're nothing but a means to an end. The perfect bait to make my dear little brother to come running."

Ami's eyes widened when she heard this. She slowly started to move towards her bag nonchalantly as her hands curled in to fists and she asked, "You mean…you're after Yuki? What do you want with him? Has Beryl sent you to hurt him?"

"Hurt him? I simply want to be reunited with my brother." Fubuki said, but then his voice lowered and he added, "Even after he betrayed me. I wish to return him to his natural state. His true self."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked. She didn't know how, but it looked as if she had found a weak spot, something for him to focus on. She moved closer to her bag slowly and waited for the right moment to reach down. Ami watched as the boy quickly began to become flustered, he bit his lips and his eyes flared up a bit. But he soon regained his cool and just laughed it off a bit.

Fubuki's eyes stared at her intensely and said, "You think you know your little boyfriend, don't you. But the truth is you don't know him at all. He's just been made weak by your influence. Unfortunately, he seems to have a problem with understanding where his true loyalty should lie. A few hundred years ago, that fool Beryl finally realized that she couldn't control me. Together, me and Yuki could have gotten rid of her. But he betrayed me. My own brother brought me to that witch and let her seal me away in a sleep that should have lasted for eternity. For centuries, I was left unable to even move. It was so very….boring."

Ami couldn't care less what he was saying; as soon as his eyes looked off to the side she quickly reached down and reached in to her bag. She fumbled her hand around for a few minutes but then stopped when she realized what she was looking for was gone. She looked up to see Fubuki smirking at her as he reached behind him and held up her Mercury pen.

"Looking for this?" He asked smugly and then tossed it down to the floor next to her as blasé as possible. Ami looked down at the small item cautiously and then back up at him, trying to keep her eyes on him at all times. "Go ahead, pick it up." He said in a tempting voice then added, "I could use some fun."

Ami watched him closely as she reached her hand down but as soon as her fingers were close to her pen, he threw the ice dagger he was holding and knocked it away, the blade barely missing her fingers. Without warning Fubuki walked up to Ami and grabbed her roughly by the collar area of her blouse and pinned her against a stack of crates. His eyes stared right in to her and it made Ami feel strange. He looked just like her brother, but his actions were completely different. But she wouldn't let herself become scared; she knew that was what he wanted. She struggled against his cold iron grip but to no avail. "You know, I told your fellow Sailor Scouts and my brother to come here or else I'd kill you slowly. They sure are taking their sweet time. But…I suppose I could use you to entertain me for a bit."

Ami bit her lip and instinctively kneed him between his legs, and then thrust her head forward, head butting him in the nose with her forehead. Fubuki staggered back a few steps in surprise, but there was still that smug smile across his face. He laughed a little bit and said, "Looks like you're not that meek little princess anymore. Seems my little brother has been rubbing off on you, I like that."

"Actually, that'd be me!" A voice called out and then Fubuki was thrown back on to the ground from the power of a lightning attack hitting his body. Ami's eyes looked over to see Makoto and the rest of the sailor scouts.

Ami quickly grabbed her Mercury pin and ran over to her friends. She raised the small trinket up and called out, "Mercury Prism Power. Makeup!" She then transformed in to Sailor Mercury.

Fubuki slowly made his way back up to his feet. His eyes widened in shock though when he saw one of Mars' fireballs heading right towards him. He jumped up in to the air and landed on one of the crates safely. He had felt the heat off of the attack, any closer and he would have been finished. He quickly regained his composure and looked down at the five sailor scouts. "Well now, what a nice reunion. I haven't seen you all in over a life time. Tell me Moon Princess, would you prefer to hand over that crystal of yours to me right now? Or, perhaps I should just torture all of you for a few hours." He then paused and chuckled a bit, "Although, maybe I'll do that either way. Now, where is my brother?"

"Right here, Fubuki." came a voice from a window up in the top of the warehouse as an icy dagger flew the air and hit Fubuki right between the eyes. Yuki had snuck in on his own. Fubuki smirked and slowly pulled the ice dagger out of his head, the wound instantly healing up.

Yuki dropped down to the floor next to Ami and looked up at her with concerned eyes and asked, "Are you alright, Ami? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ami shook her head and replied, "No, I'm fine."

Yuki smiled in relief and said, "Good, now hurry on and go. Go get Beryl and save the world."

Ami was about to protest, but she simply nodded in agreement. She knew what they had to do. Now that the five scouts were reunited, they could teleport to the Dark Kingdom's base. The five girls joined hands and in a flash of bright light, they were gone. When the light faded, the Sailor Scouts found themselves out in the freezing snow that went on for all directions. They looked out in front of them to see the large crater out a fair distance away from them. That was it, the entrance to the Dark Kingdom. The girls began to walk across the snowy wasteland towards their goal, not knowing of the trap that laid in wait for them. The DD girls, five of Beryl's strongest youma who were capable of creating illusions.

Back in the warehouse, the twin brothers slowly walked in a circle around one another, keeping their eyes locked. Fubuki slowly stopped, and with a smile on his face raised his arms a bit and said, "It's been a long time, Little Brother. It warms my heart to see you again after so long."

"Right…this is just such a warm little family reunion." Yuki said coldly and produced an ice sword out of the cold air. He knew Fubuki better than anyone else, and he knew the kind of mind games his twin liked to play. "You know I'm going to kill you for touching her."

Fubuki simply chuckled a bit and shook his head a little. "I see you're back to your old, weak pathetic self." Fubuki said but then his face became grim and angry, "Seeing my own twin, the person I share my face with being so weak. It's disgusting."

"I guess I could say the same about you. So…what the hell was Beryl thinking when she decided to wake you up from your sleep? The deal was that you were supposed to stay that way for eternity." Yuki questioned.

"Desperation, I suppose. She brought me back for the sole purpose to make sure you stay away from this final little dance with the sailor scouts. She couldn't have you ruining all of the fun." Fubuki explained.

Yuki's eyes slowly narrowed and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Beryl has a little surprise waiting for your precious little princess and her friends. She can't have you seeing through the DD girls' traps. Personally, I think she hopes that we end up killing each other."

Yuki clinched his fist when he heard about the DD girls. He knew those youma from when he was a part of the Dark Kingdom. They were well known for their teamwork and illusionary power. "I see, then I'll just have to deal with you later. Why don't you stay out of trouble for once in your miserably long life."

Fubuki watched his younger brother try to walk past him, but he turns his fist in to rock hard ice and struck Yuki across the face sending him tumbling to the floor. "Oh come now, Little Brother. You didn't really expect me to allow you to blow me off, did you? We have a lot of unfinished business, you and I."

"I really should have seen that coming.' Yuki thought, silently scolding himself as he picked himself off the floor. He looked coldly at his brother. "What's it matter to you if I help them? It's not like you're loyal to Beryl after all. Why follow her orders now?"

Fubuki smirked a little more and explained, "I'm not following that fool at all, it just so happens that this assignment fits in to my designs. I intend for those scouts to fight it out with the witch and her minions, and then once there is a winner I will swoop in while they're weak. I'll take the crystal for myself and finish off the survivor. Why not join me, Brother? This world could be our playground. What do you say?"

"What do I say? The same thing I said all those years ago. Go to Hell, Fubuki!" Yuki said and then produced an ice sword out of the air and swung it at his brother, cutting him across the bridge of his nose diagonally.

Fubuki began to laugh a bit as he wiped the blood away from his face and stared at his brother with a look of satisfaction. "Very good, I would expect nothing less from my little brother. If you want to go off and make sure your precious little Ami survives this fight then you will have to revert back to the cold demon you were before when you served the Dark Kingdom. You're going to have to want to kill me."

Yuki's free arm quickly transformed in to a monstrous sharp clawed hand and said, "With pleasure." And with that the two twins began to fight one another without hesitation or remorse.

Ami and the rest of the scouts couldn't believe what had happened to Makoto. Those strange female youma had completely fooled them with their trap. Ami walked through the snow, knowing that they'd appear again. She had to be ready, so she pulled out her small super computer. She'd need to analyze their enemy, to see if she could find any weak points or openings. Ami was quickly pulled out of her thoughts though as the mist in front of her started to clear to reveal the figure of someone in distress. Ami's eyes widened and her heart leaped when she saw Ryo there, her first instinct was to run to her dear friend's side and help him. But she held back, knowing that this was the work of the youma once again, trying to prey on her emotions. She could tell that she was their next target. She quickly touched her small blue earbud and her blue visor appeared over her eyes. Her fingers went to quick work on her computer, analyzing the illusion. As soon as she did so, the ground in front of her exploded with fiery magma.

Ami gasped at the sight and brought her hands together and used her bubble spray attack to cool the hot magma and solidify it. She was grateful for the environment they were in. It seemed as if the cold temperature was augmenting her attack. She wasn't out of the woods yet though. The three remaining youma quickly appeared and flew up high in to the air and circled around Ami. They created another ball of magma and let it fall right over Ami's head. She quickly jumped away at the last second. Luckily, Ami landed on her feet and turned to face the ball of magma. She used her visor to analyze the insides and soon things were starting to come together. The ball itself was an illusion, but the heat was real, and therefore so was the danger. She was also able to locate the source of the youma's illusion. It appeared to be coming from a stone on one of their foreheads, but there was only one way to make sure.

Ami bit her lip as her fingers typed away on her computer and she saw the orb of magma coming in closer to her. She knew what she must do; she had to destroy the source of the illusions. It seemed to be what their entire strategy was comprised around. If she could get rid of it, then it would give the other scouts a far better chance. Ami could feel her heart racing in her chest as she calmed her nerves and prepared for her next move. She raised her hands once again and used her bubble powers, but this time she wrapped it around herself to protect her a bit from the heat of the magma illusion.

Ami was soon overcome and taken in to the ball of magma. It seemed her strategy had worked, but she gasped out in shock as several red tentacle like appendages came out and wrapped around her torso, binding her tightly. She cried out in pain as she was overcome by the intense heat inside the illusion. It felt as if she had stepped inside of a furnace, an inferno. The youma then appeared before and began to speak to her, taunting her. Making fun of her while she was burned to death in anguish. It was then that she saw her target, the youma with the stone on her forehead. They increased the intensity and Ami couldn't help but cry out even more. Her body trembled as she tried to move, she struggled just to move her arm and lift her small pocket sized computer up to her eyes. She stared at it for just a moment and then up at her target. Ami mustered up every last drop of strength that she could and raised her computer up and slammed the corner of it right in to the youma's forehead as hard as she could. Ami watched in relief as the stone ornament that adorned the youma's head was destroyed, broken in to a thousand pieces.

Ami had succeeded. The illusion faded away and the youma flew away cowardly. Ami slowly fell down on to the cold snow covered crater, and then everything began to go dark.

Yuki slowly limped his way through the snow; a small trail of blood followed his path, staining the pure white snow as he searched for Ami. During the fight with his twin, the two of them had teleported to North Pole, where their fight intensified. Yuki had left Fubuki lying in the snow, unconscious. Just as Yuki's eyes saw Ami's body, he fell to the ground, succumbing to his injuries. He looked up at Ami and slowly crawled his way towards her. "Ami…..Ami….please…." he spoke out, hoping that she wasn't gone.

Ami's body trembled as her eyes slowly opened and looked over at Yuki. A small smile curled up on her lips but she then cringed from the burns on her body. "Yuki….you came…" She said with labored breaths as she used the last of her strength to reach her hand out to him. "You're hurt…." She said sadly.

Yuki reached his hand out to hers, their fingers brushing together. He stretched out further and tried to crawl closer to her until their fingers interlaced together. He smiled back at her, even though they both knew there was no getting out of this. Their injuries were too great. "Hey, don't worry. I'm just fine. We're both, just fine Ami. Once Usagi kicks Beryl's butt, we'll all go home together and celebrate." He lied to her. It seemed like he was always lying to her. Ever since they had first met, everything had been based on lies, except for one thing. His feelings for her.

Small tears appeared in the corners of Ami's eyes and she smiled for him and nodded in agreement. The warmth of his hand comforted her as snow slowly fell from the sky above them. "That sounds wonderful. Remember when we went to the amusement park together? After we finish our exams this semester, we should go again. This time with Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun, and everyone else."

Yuki nodded in agreement. He was about to speak but then gasped when he saw Ami's eyes begin to close. "Ami….Ami!" He exclaimed, "Listen to me, Ami. Whatever happens to us, I'll find you. I swear it!"

"I….I lo….lov…." Ami tried to speak one last time, but then went silent. Yuki's head fell in to the snow and he could feel tears run down his face. He could feel his body going cold, and he knew he didn't have long either. It was then that a very large and powerful Queen Beryl emerged from below the ice, along with Usagi. The last thing he could see through his hazy vision was the brilliant light emanating from Usagi and the ghostly forms of the other sailor scouts, and Ami.

Usagi could sense and feel the strength of the other sailor scouts, her friends, with her. Together, they used the power of silver crystal to destroy Beryl once and for all. It was at that moment when Usagi made her wish. A wish she held deep within her heart. A wish for everything to go back to the way it was before. So that she and everyone else could live a normal happy life together. Her wish would be granted.

Epilogue

Ami's eyes slowly opened to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She yawned a little and reached over to her bedside table and turned the alarm off. She then slowly sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out. She smiled seeing the sun shining through the curtains of her window; she was sure it would be a nice day. Not wanting to waste any time, Ami quickly began her usual morning routine. She slipped on her school uniform, gathered her school books, and then headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.

In the house next door, a young blue haired boy was also getting ready for a day of school. He buttoned his shirt and then walked over to his desk to grab his book bag. He then paused though, for something strange had caught his eye; small picture frame that was face down on his desk. For some odd reason, he couldn't for the life of him remember it ever being there. He picked it up curiously and put it right side up. He looked down to see a set of photographs from a photo booth like the ones that were at amusement parks. It was pictures of him, sitting next to a beautiful girl. He looked through the window to see the very same girl walking out of the nearby house and down the street. It was Ami, his neighbor. He had seen her around school a few times, but he couldn't remember a time when the two of them had taken pictures together. Not that he would mind though. Ami was very beautiful and smart, yet she always seemed very quiet and distant at school.

"Hey! Get your head out of the clouds and come on, or else we're going to be late Little Brother." said a voice from behind Yuki. He turned around to see Fubuki, his twin brother standing there.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming. And will you cut it out with the 'little brother' stuff. We're twins after all." Yuki said in an annoyed voice as the two of them quickly went down the stairs to walk to school.

"Yeah, but I'm still the older brother." Fubuki said with a small smile.

"Only by a few minutes!" Yuki commented.

Ami sat in her desk at school and began to rummage through her bag, searching for her textbook as the teacher walked in. She pulled the small book out and started to open it. She looked down in surprise though when a small strip of paper fell out from between the pages of the book, and down on to her desk. That was strange, she didn't recognize that bookmark. She picked it up and turned it around to see that it was in fact of a set of small photographs. Her eyes widened a little at the photos. They were pictures of her with one of her neighbors and schoolmates. When had they taken those pictures together? Ami couldn't remember, which was strange, because she was sure she would remember something like that. She didn't really have any friends, so she rarely ever went out and did things, outside of going to cram school and studying that is. She noticed that she looked happy in the photographs, which made her smile a little.

Later on that day Ami was walking down the hall, and just as she started to turn the corner she ran in to someone and fell back to the floor. The books she was carrying fell to the ground as well. She was surprised and winced a little as she looked up to see who she had ran in to. She couldn't help but blush though when she saw the blue haired boy sitting there on the ground as well. The same one from the photographs.

"Oops, sorry about that. Are you okay?" Yuki asked as he slowly started to help her pick back up her books and then stood up together.

Ami nodded as he handed her books back to her. "Yes, I'm alright. And you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." He replied. The two of them just simply stared at one another for a few moments. Neither of them knew why, but their hearts started to race when they stared in to each other's eyes. They seemed so familiar to one another. Yuki gulped a little and rubbed the back of his head, shyly looking away. He tried to muster up the courage to ask her something, "So umm, Ami…I know you and I are neighbors and all. But we've never really gotten to know each other. So uhh…would you maybe like to go do something sometime?"

Ami smiled a bit and nodded. She was blushing a bit, but felt strangely happy and excited at the idea. "Sure, I'm usually busy with studying and cram school during the week. But if you want, we could do something this weekend."

Yuki smiled happily at her answer, "Sounds great! Have you been to that new amusement park that opened up about a month ago? Everyone says it's a whole lot of fun. Would you like to go?" he asked.

"That sounds great!" Ami replied with a smile.

The End

* * *

There you have it folks. ^.^ Originally I was planning on splitting this in to two chapters but I thought finishing everything up with ten chapters was a nice number to end on. Thank you so much everyone for taking time to read this fanfic and all of your support. There are tons of great Sailor Moon fanfics on this sight, so I'm flattered you decided to choose this one to read through. Anyways, if you have any comments, feelings, reactions, etc. then shoot me a PM or leave a review.

PS. For those waiting for an update on my Fiery Passion story, it's coming. Like I said, I've been very busy with the end of the semester closing in. But hopefully I will have something up within the next week.


End file.
